Strictly Professional
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: AJ Lee and John Cena have been friends for a long time. What happens when the "AJ Scandal" breaks? Will it turn into something more then friendship?
1. Chapter 1

John Cena was walking down the hall at the arena. He'd just finished a match. His elbow had been bothering him for sometime now. He tried to ignore it but the pain kept getting worse and worse. He went into the trainers room.

"Yo Chris." John said to the doctor. "Can I get an ice pack?"

"Sure." He got him the ice pack.

"Thanks." He said putting it to his elbow.

"When's your MRI?"

"Next week." "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"John this has been going on for weeks there's obviously something wrong."

"I'm gonna go grab a water." "I'll bring the ice pack back."

John went to catering and got a water.

"Hi John." AJ Lee said coming up beside him. They'd been friends ever since AJ joined the company a few years ago. Now as GM of Raw she was also his boss.

"Hey it's my favorite GM."

"You're elbow again?" She asked noticing the ice pack.

"Yeah."

"Your MRI's scheduled for next week right?"

"Yeah."

"I know you're prone to rushing back after an injury." "You're one of the biggest stars in this company." "If you need time to recover take it."

"Sure thing boss lady."

"John, I'm serious."

"I know AJ."

"I just want to make sure you're healthy."

"I know." "I will." "I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He walked away.

The next week John was in a doctor's office waiting on the results of his MRI. The doctor came in.

"I have your results John." The doctor said.

"How does it look?"

"You have bone chips in your elbow it's what's causing your pain." "The only way to fix it is by running a scope through your elbow." "We'd have to rebuild it."

"Rebuild my elbow?"

"Yes."

"So you're talking about surgery?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How long would it take me to recover?"

"Six to eight weeks." "You'd have wear a sling for four."

"There's no other way?"

"No." "I'd like to schedule the surgery for this Thursday."

"Ok."

It had been two days since John had his surgery. He was sitting at home bored out of his mind. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey John." AJ said.

"Miss me already huh?" He said jokingly.

"Oh yeah like a heart attack."

"Ha ha."

"I just called to see how you're feeling."

"I'm alright." "Just bored outta my fucking mind." "I hate this damn sling to."

"I might be able to bring you back sooner."

"How?"

"Well you're not cleared to compete but how would you like to come to Raw and do promos over the next couple weeks."

"Yes." "Anything."

"Ok I'll see you next week then."

"Alright." "Thank you so much AJ."

"No problem John." "Feel better ok?"

"This is a big help." "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

**There's the first chapter. My first ever story with an actual Diva as a lead. What are your opinions? Should I keep going? **


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed. John still couldn't get in the ring but he was glad he could still be on the road. He was glad he didn't have to wear that sling anymore. He'd just done a promo and he was sitting backstage. AJ came walking up to him.

"Hey AJ." He said.

"Hi." "I only have a minute I'm super busy." "I wanted to discuss some things with you about your return and stuff."

"Ok."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Me to." "What about a business dinner after the show?"

"Alright."

"I'll meet you right here in half an hour."

"Ok."

"Gotta go."

"See ya later."

"Bye." AJ walked away.

A half hour later they met in that spot. They were in the arena parking lot.

"Would you mind driving?" AJ asked. "They were out of rental cars at the airport today." "I got a ride here."

"No problem." They got in John's car.

They drove to a restaurant. They were sitting at a table.

"So how's the status of your elbow?" AJ asked.

"Well it hasn't hurt for awhile." "I go to the doctor next week and if he gives the all clear I can return the week after that."

"So two weeks?"

"Yeah thank god." "I need to get back in the ring." "I miss it." "I hope the year picks up for me it's been kind of bad." "I mean first I lose at Wrestlemania, then my divorce." "Now this."

"I know it's been hard on you."

"I just have to keep pushing forward."

"Things will pick up for you." "You're way to nice of person for them not to." She said smiling at him.

"Thanks AJ." He said smiling back. "So how do you like being General Manager of Raw?"

"I love it."

"I bet."

"I mean coming from nothing and now not only am I part of the WWE." "I run one of the biggest shows in the company's history."

"You're doing a great job by the way."

"Sucking up to the boss John?" She said jokingly.

"No just complimenting her."

"Thank you." "One day though I would still like to be Diva's Champion."

"I think you will be." "You're really talented."

"You've seen my matches?"

"Some of them." "Keep working at it you'll get there."

They went back to the hotel. They were in the lobby. They walked up to the elevators. They were talking about Vickie Guerrero.

"She has been a thorn in my side for a long time." AJ said.

"Well you can't tell her get to you." The elevator dinged. John got on. AJ was still standing outside of it.

"You know, I have half a mind to just go clobber that bitch."

"No." "Come on, she's not worth it." "Just come upstairs with me." He said not meaning it the way it came out. "I mean so you can go to your room."

"Yeah I knew what you meant." "You're right she's not worth it." AJ got on the elevator.

"Which floor?"

"Seven."

"That's my floor."

They got off the elevator.

"Where's your room?" He asked.

"End of the hall."

"Mine's right here." He said pointing to the one four doors up from hers. He walked her to her door. "Have a goodnight."

"You to." "Bye."

"Bye."

AJ went into her room. She wanted to take a shower. She undressed got some pajamas out of her suitcase and sat them on top of it. When she stepped into the bathroom the floor was soaked with water. She'd noticed a broken pipe.

"Perfect just perfect." She said out loud. She put on a bathrobe grabbed her pajamas and left the room.

Back in John's room he was changing. He was naked. There was a knock at his door.

"Shit." He muttered under this breath. He grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and put it around his waist "Coming." He said. He opened the door. "AJ." He said surprised by her appearance.

"Hi John." She said just as surprised by his appearance. "Can I use your shower mine's broken?"

"Sure come on in." She went in.

"Sorry I guess I should've called first."

"No it's ok." "I was just changing." "There's plenty of towels in there."

"Thanks."

"No problem." AJ went into the bathroom and shut the door. Just in case anyone else stopped by John didn't want them getting the wrong idea. So he went outside and put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on his door. Then he went back in and finished changing.

When AJ got out of the shower John was sitting on the couch. AJ sat next to him.

"What are you watching?" AJ asked.

"Nothing really." "Programming's terrible this time of night." He looked at her pajamas. "Hello Kitty pajamas huh?"

"Yeah." She noticed John trying not to smile. "What?"

"Nothing." "I haven't seen anybody wear those kinds of pajamas since I was like six."

"Don't you make fun of my pajamas."

"I'm not."

"Don't make me kick your ass." She said jokingly.

"Oh really?" You're gonna kick my ass?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then." "Let's book it for my return match."

"You're on." They shook hands. "Boy it's been a long day." She laid her head back on the couch.

"Yeah I've been up since six." He looked over at AJ her eyes were closed. "AJ." "AJ?" He picked her up like you would a bride and put her arms around his neck. He took her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. Then he got a blanket and pillow and started to leave the room. He looked back at AJ. "Goodnight AJ." He whispered. He went and laid out on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed. John was finally getting put back on active duty. He couldn't wait. He was at a restaurant having breakfast He was reading the paper and eating.

"Hey." He heard a voice say. He knew that he knew the voice. He put the paper down.

"Hey boss." He said looking at AJ standing there with a coffee in her hand. "Wanna sit?"

"Don't mind if I do." She said down. "So night's the big night."

"Yeah."

"Are you excited?"

"I'm ready for it."

"Good."

"So that match with you and me still on or what?" He said jokingly.

"You know it." "You're going down."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"We'll see."

"Come on John you know "You Can't See Me" She said waving her hand in front of her face. John laughed.

"That was pretty good." AJ's cell phone rang.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Hello?" AJ said picking up her phone. "What?" "Yes sir." She hung up. She had a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"That was Vince he wants me to fly to Connecticut right now for an emergency Board Of Directors meeting."

"Why?"

"I don't know he didn't say." "I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night John was backstage at the arena. He was walking by a TV and stopped. He saw Vince Mcmahon and AJ standing in the center of the ring. AJ looked sad. Vince had a microphone.

"Earlier today AJ Lee met with the WWE Board Of Directors for several hours." Vince said. "And the subject matter of that meeting was AJ's tenure as the General Manager of Monday Night Raw." "So here to tell the results of that meeting in her own words, AJ." Vince said handing AJ the microphone.

"Because of allegations of my fraternizing with a Superstar on the roster, I'm hereby resigning as General Manager of Raw." "And I just wanna say that these allegations are completely false." "I know that some of my decisions as General Manager could be seen as unorthodox." "Some people may consider me mentally unstable." "But I just, I think some people like a crazy chick." "So I just wanna thank you guys for every second because I've loved every second of this job." She said fighting back tears. "Thank you." Vince took the microphone back.

"Allow me to introduce you to this person who is not the General Manager." "This person is not the Interim General Manager." "This person is the Managing Supervisor of Monday Night Raw." "Vickie Guerrero."

The crowd booed as Vickie made her way down to the ring. Vince handed her the microphone and left the ring.

Tssk, tssk, tssk AJ." Vickie said. "These allegations." "They're not only fraternizing with a talent." " "You had an affair!" "And you disgust me." "So I need you to go backstage and clear out all of your things. "Since this is my ring now, you need to leave." AJ started to leave the ring. Then she turned around and looked at Vickie. She got one of her crazy looks on her face and started attacking her. They were rolling around on the ground exchanging blows until Vickie got out under the bottom rope. AJ sat in the ring for a few minutes before skipping up the ramp.

An hour later John found her backstage and went up to her.

"If there is ever anything you need." John said. "If there's anything I can do for you." "You let me know."

"Thank you." "I can't believe any of this." "John Vickie said I had an affair."

"Yeah and you just let it go she said that." She said you were seeing somebody give me a name." "I'll go in the locker room." "I'll get'em we'll get there side of the story. "Then it becomes she said he said…

John."

"And it's all allegations and nothing means nothing…

"John."

"It's that easy you just gave up out there."

"John…it was you."

"Wait." "What?" He said shocked.

"That's why when the board asked me to resign I didn't fight it, ok?" "I didn't wanna drag you're name into this."

"Drag my name into it." "Wait, you're talking about that business dinner we had?" "It was business." "Yeah friends, business friends." "How can somebody make something out of that?"

"I don't know but they did and they went to the board." "I think it was Vickie Guerrero." "I'm sorry." She said with her voice breaking and her eyes filling with tears. "I didn't want it to get to this." "And it's a mess now and I don't know what to do." John hugged her.

"It's alright." "Don't worry." "I'm gonna take care of it." "I'll take care of it."

John went and found Vince right as Vince was getting in his limo.

"So let me get this straight." John said. "Vickie Guerrero comes to you with a bogus story about AJ and myself." "And not only do you believe her you give her AJ's job?"

"John there was incriminating evidence." "It is what it is." Vince got in his limo and left.

When the show was over John went back to the hotel. He decided to call AJ to see how she was.

"Hello?" AJ said.

"Hi."

"Hi John." She sniffled.

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah."

"We're gonna get this straightened out." "We know we didn't do anything and whatever evidence Vickie claims to have she can't prove."

"I loved that job John."

"I know and you were great at it and you should be proud."

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"I really don't feel like being alone."

"Wanna come hang out for awhile?"

"Sure." "I'll be there in a second."

"Ok." They hung up.

A few seconds later there was a knock on John's door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." He noticed a sad look on her face.

"Hey." "It's gonna be ok AJ."

"It just really sucks." "I mean I could understand if the allegations were justifiable but they're not." "They're not, they're total shit." "We've never done anything and she knows it."

"I know." "Let's forget about the woman whose shadow eclipses the sun for a minute and have some laughs." AJ laughed. "There's that pretty smile."

As they watched the movie they both fell asleep. John woke up in the middle of the night. AJ was cuddled up to him. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, covered them both up and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed. John was at the arena. He still couldn't believe the audacity of Vickie Guerrero. Not only that but that people believed what she was saying. He felt really bad for AJ. He was standing in the hall he felt some tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey AJ." He said.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Vickie wants to see me about something."

"What?"

"I don't know I just hope I don't kill her." "I'm supposed to go wait for her in her office."

"Did you see what she's been tweeting all week?"

"That she has proof of our alleged affair?"

"Yeah."

"That's a bunch of bullshit."

"I know." "Whatever bogus proof she has people are gonna see right through."

"I gotta go." "I really don't want to."

"No matter what she says don't let her get to you."

"I'll try not to."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

AJ went into Vickie's office and sat on the couch. Vickie showed up ten minutes later.

"Ms. Lee." Vickie said. AJ stood up. "I've asked you to be here tonight so you can explain away your affair with John Cena."

I did not have an affair with John Cena." She said angrily. Ok?" "We're just friends."

"Don't raise your voice at me." "The Board Of Directors has asked me to consider hiring you back as an in-ring performer, a WWE Diva." AJ was giving her a dirty look. "Is there a problem Ms. Lee?" "You know." "It's alright I have all the information I need." "Good day." Vickie started to walk away.

"Wait." Vickie came back. "I'm sorry." "Ok?" "I just wanna compete, ok?" "I wanna be a performer again."

"Great." "When I come back to my office I want you to give me one good reason why I should issue you a contract."

Vickie went out to the ring. She had a microphone.

"All week on Twitter I promised you the WWE Universe, that I would bring forth hard evidence proving that John Cena and AJ Lee had an inappropriate relationship." Vickie said. "So ladies and gentlemen." Please welcome the Superstar at the heart of the AJ scandal." "John Cena." John came out to the ring and got a microphone.

"The only reason I'm out there with you tonight is to clear all this up." "Please show the world your prove."

"Let's start with the footage from last week." On the titantron it showed John hugging AJ.

"Yeah, that one's easy." "AJ just lost her job because of you." "It was a job she never thought she'd have." "A job she wanted her whole entire life and she lost it." "Not because she made bad decisions but because of your "allegations." "I was being a good friend." "I was giving her a shoulder to cry on." "I was consoling her."

"So are you trying to say that good friends meet for romantic dinners?" Vickie asked motioning to the titantron. John turned around. It showed a picture of he and AJ from three weeks ago at there business dinner.

"That was the dinner I told the world about last week." "I had dinner with AJ." "A business dinner to discuss my condition and when I would return to Monday Night Raw." "That was a picture from that dinner."

"Wow John, you're pathetic." "I mean you seem to have an answer for everything." "So let's try this footage." Everyone's attention was again directed to the titantron. It showed AJ and John in the hotel lobby from three weeks ago. It looked like the video had been taken by a cell phone. It showed John in the elevator talking to AJ who was standing outside of it. She got on the elevator with John after a couple seconds. John had a shocked looked on his face. "AJ's giving you googly eyes." "Could you be in the elevator saying maybe, come here." "Just coaxing her right into the elevator."

"I know how that looks." "What you saw was two people getting into an elevator, that's it." "That's it."

"Are you telling me that two people got into an elevator and just went there separate ways?" "That's highly unlikely."

"No, no." "I've been honest this whole time and I'll continue to do so." "We got in that elevator, I walked AJ to her door and that was it."

"You know it's a good thing I'm in charge on Monday Night Raw because I would not even have my faith in that disgusting, psychotic, unstable, ugly-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." "You can call me all the names you want." "But when it comes to AJ, first of all she's more resilient, she's stronger and she's certainly more attractive then you would ever be."

"You think that AJ's attractive aw John that's so sweet." Dolph Ziggler's music hit he came down to the ring.

"John because of your inability to control your sophomoric urges." Dolph said. "Myself and the entire WWE Universe see you and AJ for what you really ar- John grabbed Dolph by the shirt.

"Listen real good." John said. "You like to talk?" "Just make sure you NEVER mention mine and AJ's name in the same sentence again." He shoved Dolph to the ground and walked to the back.

Vickie went back to her office where AJ was still waiting for her.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Lee." Vickie said. "Look just admit that you care for John Cena." "I'll put you on my roster, I'll make you a WWE Diva."

"No because nothing happened." "Vickie the WWE means everything to me but you are not worth lying for." "Or hurting John or shredding my dignity." She started to walk away.

"Wait." AJ came back. "You're hired." "Under one condition." "If you ever." Ever lay a hand on me." "You will never ever be allowed around this company again." "So welcome back to work and for tonight your first match will be against, Beth Phoenix." AJ gave her another dirty look.

"Thanks Vickie." She said smiling before leaving the room.

After the show AJ went back to the hotel. She was waiting on the elevator to come.

"Hi." John said coming up beside her.

"Hi." The elevator dinged. Vickie Guerrero stepped out.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the happy couple." Vickie said.

"Vickie you know damn well John and I are not a couple."

"Please." "You did have rough match tonight." "Is John gonna kiss it and make it better?"

"You bitch." AJ went to go after her. John stopped her.

"AJ you'll lose your job don't." John said.

"Listen to your boyfriend AJ." Vickie said as she walked away.

"He's not my boyfriend." "We're just friends."

"Come on." John said. They got on the elevator.

John walked AJ to her door.

"Thanks John." AJ said. "You saved me from doing something really dumb." "She just knows which buttons to push."

"I didn't exactly do all that well with Dolph tonight either."

"Thanks for sticking up for me out there to."

"No problem."

"You've been such a good friend through all of this." They hugged. "Well I guess I should go in now." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

John started to walk down the hall.

_"Come on John don't go there." "This isn't the time, especially now."_ He thought.

AJ went into her room. She was smiling.

_"What am I doing?" "Come on AJ stop." "You can't start liking John now."_ "It isn't the time." She thought.

**I just wanna thank everyone for the positive reaction the story's getting. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed. Vickie was continuing her tirade to discredit AJ and John. Week after week Vickie had come out with more prove from security camera footage to fabricated voicemails left from AJ to John. Now Vickie was claiming she had even more evidence and she would be revealing it tomorrow night on Raw. AJ was sitting at her home in New Jersey. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." John said.

"Hey." "What's up?"

"Nothing." "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm ok but I'm dreading what Vickie's next piece of bullshit is." "I mean she got me fired but that obviously wasn't enough for her." "She wants to humiliate and embarrass both of us." "It just seems like it's never gonna stop."

"We just need to figure out a way to stop it."

"How?"

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something." "I want it to stop to."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be mixed up in this."

"AJ this isn't your fault." "It's all Vickie's fault, ok?"

"I know but I still feel bad."

"Don't." "We can't let her win."

"I know."

"What's really pissing me off about the thing is some people actually believe it."

"I know what you mean some people who I considered my friends are coming up to and asking how could I do that."

"It's ridiculous."

"It really is."

"I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next morning John was at the hotel. He was down in the hotel gym lifting weights. Randy Orton was beside him doing the same.

"So more of Vickie's evidence night huh?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John said annoyed.

"So tell me." "How was she?" He whispered.

"What?"

"Come on man, you know I won't say anything."

"You believe her?"

"I've seen the videos and heard the voicemails, it's pretty obvious."

"You're a dick." John put his weights down and left.

Later that night AJ had just arrived at the arena. She was having a little trouble getting her bag out of the trunk.

"Here." John said lifting it up for her.

"Thanks." They went inside together. A few people were staring at them. They just rolled there eyes and kept walking.

Later that night Vickie was out in the ring. After Vickie talked for a few minutes and presented supposed witnesses. One of which stated he had photos of AJ and John having sex in a parked car, AJ came out.

"You know Vickie if you wanna fire me so bad, then do it." AJ said "If not do everyone a favor and shut the hell up." John's music came on. The witnesses left the ring. John came down to the ring, got a microphone and looked at Vickie.

"This." John said. "All this." "Garbage." "A load of crap." "Why?" "Cause you're trying to give people something to talk about." "I'll show ya how you give people something to talk about." He turned to AJ and took off his hat putting it on the mat. "AJ." "I hope you don't mind." He put his arm around her back and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. It lasted for a few seconds. John gave her one last little kiss before pulling away completely. He turned back around to Vickie. "Ya see Vickie that, that right there is- AJ turned John around and kissed him very passionately. He kissed her back with the same intensity and passionate. Both of them just wanted more and more of each other. Suddenly Dolph attacked John from behind. Vickie and AJ out of the ring. John and Dolph exchanged blows. John picked Dolph to give him the Attitude Adjustment but he was to close to the ropes and escaped. He ran up the ramp. While getting out of the ring to chase after him John twisted his knee. He hobbled backstage. "Ow fuck." He said once he got backstage. AJ was back there within a couple seconds.

"Oh my god John are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." "I need to go to the training room."

"I'm coming with you."

After the show AJ and John went back to the hotel. They got off on John's floor. John's knee was tapped up. He was limping. They stopped outside of John's room.

"I could've made it to my room by myself." John said.

"I know I just wanted to make sure you did."

"Thanks." "Can you believe the nerve of Vickie?" "Saying we had sex in the back of a car."

"I know."

"If we ever did have sex we wouldn't have it in the backseat of a car." "I'm more romantic then that."

"I'm sure." She said trying not to smile.

"Well I think we got her." "Now she should shut the fuck up."

"Let's hope so." "So was kiss that your plan?"

"I just came up with it off the top of my head."

"About the kiss." "I want to apologize for kissing you after you kissed me." "I just got caught up in the moment."

"That's alright, we both got caught up in the moment."

"You're my best friend, you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself AJ." They hugged and looked at each other.

"Well I'd better go."

"Have a good night."

"You to." _"Unless you want me to stay." "No what am I thinking, we can't do that."_ She thought. "Bye."

"Bye." He watched her walk away. _"You're one hell of a kisser AJ." "To bad I can't have more." "No what am I thinking, this is AJ we're friends."_ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed. Lucky for John his knee injury wasn't serious. He was feeling much better now. Ever since the kiss between AJ and John Vickie no longer wasted her time with fictitious evidence. Now she was just trying to convince John that AJ was crazy. John had a match this Sunday at TLC against Dolph Ziggler. A ladder match for Dolph's Money In The Bank contract. John decided win or lose after that match he was done with the whole situation. Except for AJ they would of course remain friends. John was at the arena. He was sitting on a crate. AJ turned the corner.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"How you doing tonight?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good." "I heard Vince is coming here tonight."

"Do you know what for?"

"No."

"It would be great if it were to fire Vickie."

"Yeah it would."

"I hope you kick Dolph's ass Sunday."

"I plan to don't worry." "After all the shit they've put us through believe me." "Well I gotta get ready for the show." He said hopping off the crate.

"Alright see you later."

"Bye."

Later that night Vince announced that Vickie would be taking on AJ. AJ was so excited she finally got to get her hands on Vickie. She'd heard that John was in the Men's Locker Room. She knew she should've waited for him to come out but she was to excited. She went in and up to John and hugged him.

"Hey!" He said shocked to see her.

"Did you see what happened out there?" She said happily.

"What?"

"Mr. Mcmahon made a match with me and Vickie."

"Yeah." "You know what let's go to some place other then the men's locker room."

"Ok."

They went to catering.

"Now." "What?" John asked.

"I have a match with Vickie tonight Mr. Mcmahon made it."

"You have a match with Vickie?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you." "Listen I know you're excited and everything." "Next time I'm in the men's locker room, just knock and I'll come out." "Ok?"

"I'm sorry."

"No it's ok." "I'm happy for you though."

About an hour later it was time for AJ's match. Thanks to a corrupt referee AJ was screwed out of the match. When that happened AJ went completely berserk. She was screaming and throwing stuff around ringside before heading to the back.

When she got to back she was standing there screaming and continuing to throw things. John came up to her. She was pacing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." John said. "What are you doing?" "Calm down."

"It's not fair she's screwed me!"

"It's not the end of the world, calm down." John grabbed her by the elbows.

"No!" AJ said struggling against him.

"You gotta calm down." "Just for a second just calm down for a second." She stopped struggling against him. He hugged her. "Relax." "Relax." "Calm down." "You're ok." "You're ok." AJ sobbed against him for a few minutes. "Look at me." She looked at him. "Breathe." "Breathe in." She did. "Now out slow." "There you go." "Feeling better now?" Without a word she kissed him slowly and passionately. He kissed her back. When it broke she just walked away. _"Ok, what the hell was that?"_ He thought.

It was Sunday. John was at the arena getting ready for his match.

"Hey." AJ said coming up to him.

"Hey."

"Listen I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"That kiss on Monday." "I was a little, well ya know."

"Yeah." "It's ok."

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." AJ skipped away.

The match between John and Dolph was going on. John was down inside the ring. Dolph was down outside the ring. Vickie Guerrero came down got in the ring and got a chair. AJ came running down. She ducked when Vickie tried to hit her with the chair. She then hit Vickie with John's patented shoulder blocks, powerbomb and Five Knuckle Shuffle. Vickie rolled out of the ring. AJ got a ladder and set it up. She bumped into Dolph and turned around. John got back up and knocked him down. He told AJ to leave and was making sure she got out safely. She was still standing on the apron. Dolph hit John from behind. Sending him into AJ. AJ flew off the apron and hit her head on the corner of the announce table. It knocked her out cold John's jaw dropped. Dolph hit John with the Zig Zag climbed the ladder and grabbed the briefcase.

When John came to. He went back to the training room. AJ was sitting on an exam table with an ice pack on her head.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"My head hurts but I'm ok."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." "I'm ok." She grabbed his hand "Ok?"

"Ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed. It was Monday it was also Christmas Eve. John was at the arena getting ready for the show. He was in his locker room. There was a knock at his door.

"It's open." He said. AJ walked in.

"Hi."

"Hi." "What's up?"

"Not much." "I was bored so I figured I'd come say hi."

"Flying out to see you're family after the show tonight."

"Yeah." "You?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to the New Years Eve party after the show that Mcmahons are throwing next week?"

"Since it's in the hotel we're staying at I don't see why not." "Are you going?"

"Yeah." "I bought a brand new dress for the party." "It's a real pretty white one."

"So you been polishing our Slammy?"

"Yep it's on my fireplace mantel." "You know I had an autograph signing the other day and about twenty people asked me how long we've been dating."

"I got that same question from a few fans a couple weeks ago."

"That's funny."

"Yeah you make out with someone a few times and you're automatically dating." AJ laughed.

"I know."

"Oh before I forget." He went over to his bag and pulled something out that was wrapped. "Here." He said handing it to her. "Merry Christmas."

"John."

"Go ahead, open it."

"I didn't get you anything."

"It's alright it's nothing big." AJ opened it.

"Aw." "A Hello Kitty pen."

"When I saw it I thought of you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I gotta go but I'll see you later."

A week later John at the arena in catering.

"Hey." AJ said walking up to him.

"Hey."

"So you're officially entered in the Royal Rumble huh?"

"Yep."

"I hope you win."

"Me to and I hope The Rock is champion if I do." "I'd love another shot at him."

"I gotta run but I'll see you later at the party."

"Ok."

After the show everyone was at the party. John was sitting at a table. AJ came walking up to him wearing the white dress she was telling him about.

"Hey." She said. "Care if I sit down."

"Not at all." She sat down. "You look really nice."

"Thanks." "You look nice to."

"Thanks." "I'm gonna head up to the bar." "You want anything?"

"Champagne."

"You got it." "I'll be right back."

During the party they both got very drunk. It was around two in the morning when they both left. John decided to walk AJ to her room to make sure made ok. She was trying to unlock her room.

"Damn key." She said. "It's not working."

"Let me try." John started to laugh.

"What?"

"You have it in backwards."

"I didn't think I was that drunk." John unlocked the door.

"There you go."

"Wanna come in for a second?"

"Sure." They went in.

"That was some party."

"I had fun."

"Me to." "Boy things sure have been crazy these last couple months huh?"

"Yeah." AJ lost her balance. John caught her. "Whoa." "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should sit down." They kissed. At first it was slow. Then it became filled with passion. They went into the bedroom. Still kissing AJ sat on the bed. They were both moaning into each others mouths. She unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off. She started kissing his chest. "AJ." He groaned. After a few minutes she came back up to his mouth. He took off her dress. He kissed her acrossed her neck as he undid her bra and laid her down. As they kissed again she undid his jeans. He slipped inside her. "Oh John." She moaned. "AJ." He groaned against her lips. They moved faster. "John, ohhh, mmmm, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh god AJ." He groaned giving in.

Afterward they were catching there breath.

"There now people can say we slept together." John said. AJ laughed. They kissed and both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AJ woke up the next morning. Her head was pounding. Her eyes were dry from falling asleep in her contacts. When she opened her eyes she had to blink a few times to see straight. When she realized who was sleeping next to her her jaw dropped. She sat up. Slowly her and John sleeping together started coming back to her.

_"Oh god, what have we done?"_ She thought.

She got up got some clothes and went into the bathroom. She put on her clothes took out her contacts and put on her glasses. She took some aspirin. Then she went out into the kitchen and made coffee. About a half hour later she heard John from the bedroom.

"What the hell?" She heard him say. A few minutes later he came out of the bedroom. He looked at AJ. "What am I doing here?" "Wait." It was starting to come back to him. "We had sex last night didn't we?"

"Yeah." "Are you hung over?"

"A little bit."

"Me to." "There's some aspirin in the medicine cabinet." "You can take some if you want." John noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Thanks." He went into the bathroom and took some aspirin. He came back out and sat on the couch.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." She got up and got it for him.

"Here." She said handing it to him. She was still avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks." AJ sat back down in the chair she was sitting in. "We must've drank two bottles of champagne between us last night."

"Yeah."

"AJ."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm to embarrassed." "I can't believe that we- She stopped. "I mean if I hadn't of been drunk I never…now we're not friends anymore."

"Why not?"

"You still wanna be friends?" She asked finally looking at him.

"Yeah." "We both know it was the booze that was responsible for what we did." "Nothing's changed." "Everything is the same."

"You're right because if we would have been sober we would have never…

"Right."

"Right."

"Well I'm gonna go thanks for the coffee."

"No problem." John went to the door and turned around.

"Oh and just for the record, last night was really nice." He smirked at her.

"See ya."

"Bye." He left. AJ smiled.

A week had passed. It was Monday. The show had just ended AJ found John at the arena and went up to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Wanna hang out tonight?"

"I'd like to but I can't I have a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah with Nikki Bella." The Bella twins had returned to the WWE earlier that night. "We're gonna go to dinner."

"Oh ok." "Well have fun."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine." "Bye."

AJ went back to the hotel. She'd gotten a six-pack of wine coolers. She was drinking them by the hotel pool. Four of them were already gone. She was sitting in a beach chair. Kaitlyn sat down in the chair next to AJ. She looked at AJ and could tell something was wrong with her.

"_I know I'm gonna regret this."_ Kaitlyn thought. "Hi AJ."

"Hi." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought somebody liked me but I was wrong."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." "After the New Years Eve party last week, we both drank way to much and we slept together." "At first I thought it didn't mean anything." "Then I started thinking how he's been there for me over the last couple months." "He helped me through some really rough times." "I think I like him." "A lot." "Maybe I always have I don't know." "I was gonna ask him how he felt tonight." "Only to find out that he has a date." "So obviously he feels no where close to the same way." "I thought maybe he might but I was just kidding myself." "I can't compete with Nikki Bella." "There's two of her for Christ Sake."

"Nikki Bella?" "She had a date with…John Cena." "You slept with John Cena?"

"Yeah but last week was the only time I swear."

"So you like him?"

"Yeah." "I don't know why I expected him to be any different." "Now with Nikki around he won't even have time to be my friend."

"AJ I think that underneath it all you're a good person." "You'll find the right guy someday."

"Thanks." She staggered to her feet. "Well I'm gonna go to my room and cry until I pass out." "See ya."

"Bye."

AJ was walking to her room. As she turned the corner she saw Nikki and John standing outside. They were kissing. AJ went into her room as quickly as she could laid on her bed and cried until she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed. AJ decided to try and forget about John as best she could. It was very hard since she saw him almost every day. It was even harder since Nikki and John were now officially a couple. Just as AJ thought with him dating Nikki they didn't hang out anymore like they used to. AJ decided to focus all of her energy into earning a shot at the Diva's Championship. She was in the hotel gym. She was on a treadmill. She reached in her bag to get water. She turned her head and saw Nikki and John talking. They kissed. That made AJ feel sad.

"You should just tell him how you feel." Kaitlyn said from beside her.

"How I feel about what?"

"Him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Our conversation at the pool?"

"No."

"You told me you liked John."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"What else did I tell you?" Kaitlyn smiled at her. "Oh shit, I told you about me and him?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No."

"Good." "No one needs to know." "It was a drunken mistake."

"Speaking of good, was it?"

"Yeah but not like it matters." "It just sucks to think that you have a connection with someone, then you turn out to be so wrong."

"AJ just tell him how you feel."

"It's pointless." "He's obviously happy with the double mint twin." "Just so you know." "I'm coming after the Diva's Championship but maybe we can compete for it on friendly terms." "Well." She stopped the treadmill "I'm outta here."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

AJ was at the arena sitting on a crate. She was listening to her Ipod. She looked up and jumped when she saw John standing there. She took out her earbuds.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"It's fine."

"How have you been?" "I know we haven't talked for awhile."

"I've been good."

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No." "Why?"

"Well Nikki's spending the night with Brie tonight." "I figured we could go hang." "We haven't for awhile."

"Absolutely." "Ok." "I mean it'll be fun."

"Yeah." "I'll meet you by the entrance when the show's over."

"Ok."

AJ and John went to a bar. They were shooting pool and having fun. They decided to take a break. They ordered two cheeseburgers and fries. AJ ordered a side of onion rings. The rest of there food was already there.

"Damn I can't believe you won again." John said.

"You must just suck at pool is all."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Another game when we're done eating."

"You're on."

"See?" "I told you nothing was gonna change." "I mean I know we don't hang out as much as we used to."

"It's ok as long as you're happy."

"I am."

"Good I'm glad." _"God damn it AJ do not start to cry."_ She thought

"Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Are you sur-

"Here's your onion rings." The bartender said interrupting John.

"Thank you." Very suddenly AJ felt sick. She'd thrown up all over the place.

They went back to the hotel. John walked AJ to her door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." "I don't know why I threw up I only had two beers."

"Maybe it was something you ate earlier."

"Maybe."

"We should do this again."

"Without the puking."

"Yeah we can do without that." "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." "Bye."

"Bye."

AJ went into her room. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth took out her contacts and put on her glasses. She was sitting on the bed writing in her daily planner when suddenly she thought of something. She started counting the days.

"No that can't be right." She said out loud. She counted the days three more times. "I was supposed to start last week." "No." "I can't be." "No, no, no, no, no." "Oh my god." She said in shock


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed. AJ was dreading the possibly of maybe being pregnant. If she was she didn't know what she would do or how she would tell John. She knew she should take a pregnancy test or go to a doctor but she was to afraid of what they would tell her. She'd been throwing up every day for the last week. She was at the arena in the Diva's Locker Room in the bathroom. She'd just come out from throwing up again. She stood in front of the mirror rinsed her mouth out and to cry.

"AJ." "What's a matter?" Katilyn said coming out a stall and standing at the sink next to hers. "Is it John?"

"In a way yes."

"If it has you this upset just sit him down and tell him how you feel."

"It's bigger then that."

"What do you mean?"

"My period's thirteen days late."

"Do you mean that you're pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No."

"You need to."

"I'm scared." "I can't have a baby." "Especially John's baby." "He's happy with Nikki and I don't want to ruin that for him." "I just…I want him to be happy and he won't be if I have his baby."

"You need to find out for sure." "After the show go to the drugstore." "Buy a pregnancy test then come to my room and take it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After the show AJ went to the drugstore. Then she went to Kaitlyn's room. She was waiting on the results of the test.

"Oh god this is so nerve-racking." AJ said.

"I know but no matter what it's gonna be ok."

"I don't see how." She looked at the clock. "It's time." AJ went into the bathroom. "No!" AJ shouted. "Oh my god, no!" "No!" She sat on the toilet put her head in her hands and sobbed. Kaitlyn came into the bathroom. She saw the positive pregnancy test sitting on the sink.

"AJ." "Come here." "It's ok." She could feel AJ shaking. "It's ok."

"What am I gonna say to John?" "He's gonna hate me." She said through her tears.

"No he won't."

"Yes he will he won't want the baby."

"Do you want the baby?"

"I don't know."

"You and John need to talk."

"I can't."

"AJ you have to."

"He already doesn't want to be with me." "Now he won't want me around at all." "I can't do this to him." "I just can't."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know." "I just need some time alone to figure things out." She stood up and went into the living room.

"Ok well if you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks."

Two days later AJ made an appointment with her doctor. She was waiting in an examination room. The doctor came in.

"Hello AJ." She said.

"Hi."

"You are pregnant."

"I thought so."

"Lay back and I'll determine how far along you are."

"Ok." AJ laid down. The doctor hooked her to the machine.

"I'd say your about five weeks pregnant." She unhooked the machine. AJ sat up.

"Doctor I can't have this baby." AJ said with tears in her eyes.

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Explain it to me."

"I care about the father way to much to do this to him." "I can't punish him for the rest of his life because we made a mistake." "The having sex part I mean." "I don't want the father to feel like he's tied down." "I want him to be happy." "It has to be this way." "There's no other choice." "No other option." "I want an abortion."


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed since AJ had decided to get an abortion. Her appointment was tomorrow. She'd been debating all week whether or not to tell John. Part of her wanted to and part of her didn't. She knew that after tomorrow it wouldn't matter but she didn't feel right not telling him. She went to Kaitlyn's room to talk to her.

"So your appointment's tomorrow?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah."

"AJ are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I have to." "For John."

"How do you know this is what John wants?"

"John wants Nikki." "If I were to keep the baby that would just cause problems between them."

"I know you don't want John to end up with Nikki." "Maybe a baby would bring you closer together."

"I don't want it to be like that though Kaitlyn." "If John were ever to come to me, I'd want it to be because he wanted to." "Not because he feels obligated or pressured or forced."

"If you're willing to go this far for his happiness, you don't just like him." "You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Honestly, I don't know." "I'm so confused everything in my brain's going a million miles a second."

"I still think you should talk to him."

"I know." "God I've been agonizing over this all week." "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him." "You'll feel better."

"I need to think about it."

AJ went back to her room. She sat there for three hours debating on whether or not to call John. She picked up the phone took a deep breath and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He said. She didn't say anything. "Hello?"

"John."

"Hey AJ what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"I'm going out with Nikki in about ten minutes."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Nothing bye." She hung up.

The next morning she was getting ready to leave for her appointment. She looked at her stomach and started to cry.

"I'm sorry." She said tearfully. "Please forgive me." She grabbed her keys and left.

Kaitlyn was down in the hotel gym. She decided to go outside of the gym to call AJ. She was standing by the glass doors.

"Hello?" AJ said.

"Did you get there yet?"

"Yeah." "I'm walking through the parking lot."

"AJ are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?"

"I have to."

"Getting an abortion is a big thing."

"I know but this is the way it has to be."

"Ok well if you need to talk when it's over call me."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Kaitlyn jumped when she turned around. John was standing right behind her. "John, hi."

"AJ's pregnant?" He said.

"Um."

"It's mine isn't it?"

"Um."

"Why is she getting an abortion?"

"She thinks that's what you want."

"Well she's wrong." "Kaitlyn, please tell me where she is."

AJ was sitting in a patient room waiting for the doctor. The door opened.

"AJ." John said.

"John." "What are you doing here?" She said shocked. He hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know about the baby?"

"Yes. "I overheard Kaitlyn talking to you."

"Well don't worry I'm taking care of it."

"No don't do it." "Please."

"What?"

"I want you to keep the baby."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Eventually you'll hate it me for it."

"No I won't AJ."

"What about Nikki?"

"What about her?"

"She'll be mad I don't want to be the cause of problems."

"You let me worry about her."

"I just don't want you to wake up in ten years and resent me because I got pregnant and you got stuck helping care for a baby you never wanted."

"I want the baby AJ."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "Look." "If this is what you really want I will support you." "What do you want?"

"I wanna keep my baby." She started to cry. John hugged her. "John I'm scared."

"I know but you're not alone." "I'm here now, for everything." "I promise." "Let's get outta here."

**I made an AJ music video. The link's on my profile page if anyone's interested.**


	12. Chapter 12

Two days had passed since AJ decided to keep the baby. She was glad John talked her out of the abortion. He promised to be there and be supportive and she knew he would stick but his word. She'd let Stephanie know of her pregnancy. Stephanie assured AJ her job would still be there after she'd given birth. AJ decided to stay on the road with the WWE for awhile. She was in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He went in. They sat on the couch.

"What's up?"

"Just came by to check up on you two."

"We're doing good."

"How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks."

"When are you due?"

"September twenty-third."

"It'll get here quicker then we know."

"Yeah." "It's scary but I'm excited to."

"Me to." "Can I go to your next appointment with you?"

"Of course." "I want you to be involved in everything."

"Good because I want to be involved in everything."

"Did you tell Nikki yet?"

"I'm telling her tonight."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"I'm not sure."

"My guess is not well." "Then you guys will get into a big fight and it'll be all my fault."

"AJ, we're in this together." "We made this baby." "It wasn't just you."

"I just want you to be happy John."

"Ever since I found out I'm gonna be a father I've never been happier."

"That's sweet." "I'm looking forward to being a mom to."

"Do you mind if I talk to the baby?"

"No." He put his head down by her stomach.

"Hi." "This is your daddy." "Listen me and your mommy we're new to this mommy and daddy stuff but the three of us are all gonna figure it out together." "Just know that no matter what mommy and daddy, we love you very much." He kissed her stomach and sat back up.

"That was really nice." "So do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Well I come from a family full of boys so I gotta go with a girl." "I'd love it if it was a boy to though."

"Me to." "I'd like a girl."

"AJ before the baby comes I'd like you to meet my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah I'm sure they'd like to meet the woman who's carrying there grandchild." "I'll leave it up to you to decide when."

"Ok."

"Well I gotta go." "If you need anything just call me."

"Ok." She walked him to the door.

"I don't want you to worry about anything." "Everything's under control." They hugged. He kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night he was in his room sitting on the couch. Nikki was there.

"Nikki come here we need to talk." He said.

"Ok." She sat next to him.

"I have something to tell you." "It's pretty big."

"Alright."

"Well you know AJ."

"Yeah."

"On New Years Eve we were drunk." "One thing led to another and we had sex."

"That's all." "That's ok."

"There's more." "Two days ago I found out that she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"It's yours?"

"Yeah."

"Well what does this mean for us?"

"Nothing has to change."

"Well John obviously there will be some changes I mean we're talking about a baby."

"I mean nothing has to change with us."

"Do you love her?"

"No." "She's just a friend."

"Most people don't get there friends pregnant!" She snapped.

"It was a one night stand that's all."

"I'm going for a walk."

"Nicole."

"John I need to be alone right now." She left. She was walking down the hall. _"If that little whore thinks she's taking John from me she's got another thing coming."_ She thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days had passed. Nikki and John had made up. He assured her that there was nothing going on between him and AJ. She said she would support him if he wanted to be the father. AJ was at her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. AJ answered it. She was surprised to find Brie Bella standing there.

"Can I help you?" AJ asked

"Yeah you can get an abortion."

"What?"

"Look." "For the first time in a long time my sister is happy." "Just because some skank has never heard of a condom doesn't give right to ruin it all."

"Ok." "One if you talk to me like that again you're gonna get very acquainted with the floor." "Two I'm not trying to take John away from Nikki."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not."

"You know as well as I do John doesn't really want the baby."

"Oh yeah then why did he talk me out of getting an abortion?" "I was going to get one and he talked me out of it." "I'm glad he did to because now that I'm thinking clearly, I've never wanted anything in my life more then this baby."

"You're unbelievable."

"No you're the unbelievable one Brie." "If you're sister has something to say to me she should have the guts to say it to my face and not have you doing her dirty work." "My baby and I are none of your business."

"You mean the bastard and you."

"You fucking bitch!" AJ said with anger in her eyes.

"What?" "You wanna hit me?" She said smiling. "Come on, do it." "Do it!" "Oh that's right." "You wouldn't want to hurt your precious little baby, would you?"

"Fuck you!" She slammed the door in her face.

Later that night at the arena AJ went to find Nikki. She found her in the hall and went up to her.

"Nikki we need to talk right now." AJ said angrily.

"Why AJ you seem angry." She said sarcastically.

"Cut the shit." "Do you have something to say to me?"

"I think Brie said it all for me."

"Well now I want you to say it." "Tell me what you want me to do with my baby."

"Alright." "I want you to get an abortion."

"Go to hell."

"John's not gonna leave me for you."

"You think I don't know that?"

"No but that's what you want."

"No it isn't." "What I want is to raise my baby."

"Yeah with my boyfriend."

"Yes he will be a part of the baby's life." "He told me you were fine with him being the father."

"Once that thing gets here I will be." "I'm asking you as a favor." "Please don't do this." "I love him."

"I know and for the millionth time." "I'm not trying to take him from you."

"You're a bitch."

"It takes one to know one." "At least I'm not insecure." "I'm not getting an abortion." She walked away.

The next morning AJ woke up. She got ready for the day and got on Twitter. Some fans were congratulating her on her pregnancy which she found odd because she hadn't made it public. As she strolled down she saw some people were calling her a whore and a slut and a homewrecker. She checked her E-mail. Kaitlyn had sent her an E-mail with a link to the TMZ website. She clicked on it. They had broken the story that AJ was pregnant with John's baby. She started to cry. She was so humiliated and embarrassing. She never intended for this to go public at least not now. There was a knock on the door. She wiped her eyes and answered it. John was standing there. She started to cry again. He hugged her.

"It's ok." He said. "Don't listen to a word anyone says." "I don't know how they found out but nothing they say means anything."

"People are calling me all sorts of horrible things."

"You're not any of those things." "You're great."

"I think I know who leaked it to the press."

"Who?"

John went back to his room and called Nikki.

"Hello?" She said.

"Nikki did you tell the press about AJ being pregnant?"

"No."

"Did Brie?"

"No." "I would never do that to you John." "Come on you know me better then that." "It was probably someone who overheard me telling Brie." "I swear baby I didn't do it."

"Ok." "I believe you."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Later that night at the arena AJ was sitting in catering.

"Hey." John said sitting down beside her.

"Hi."

"Nikki and Brie didn't go to the press." "I confronted Nikki about it and she said they didn't do it."

"I'd like to know who did."

"Me to." "Listen all the tabloids and stuff just ignore them." "All that matters is the safe and healthy delivery of our baby."

"I want it here now."

"Me to." "You'll be in labor before you know it."

"That part I'm not so sure about."

"Don't worry I'm gonna be right there with you through the whole thing." "I got something for the baby today." John reached down beside him and pulled up a brown teddy bear.

"Aw that's so cute." "The baby's gonna love it." "John, thank you for being there for me today." They hugged.

"No problem."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Getting mushy on me." He said jokingly.

"Yeah." They broke the hug.

"You're a sweetheart." "You know that?" "One day you're gonna make someone very happy."

"You think?"

"Yeah I mean look at you." "You're beautiful and sexy and fun and smart."

"John."

"What?"

"If Nikki hadn't come ba-

"Hi honey." Nikki said from behind them.

"Hi baby." He said.

"I'll see you later John." AJ said. She got up.

"Bye."

_"She doesn't deserve you."_ AJ thought as she walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Two months had passed. AJ was now four months pregnant and showing. She and John talked every day. He went to all of her doctors appointments with her. There was still some backlash from the press knowing about AJ pregnancy but most people were very supportive. AJ and John were both excited. Next week began AJ's fifth month of pregnancy. They had an appointment to see whether the baby was a boy or girl. AJ was sitting at home. The doorbell rang. She got up to get it. She opened the door.

"John." She said surprised.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant.

"So where's Nikki?" AJ asked.

"At home seeing her family."

"Oh."

"Feel like going somewhere else after lunch?"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one."

"Ok."

After lunch they got in the car. AJ noticed they were headed towards the Lincoln Tunnel.

"Are we going to New York City?" AJ asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

They parked the car in a parking garage and walked acrossed the street. They were in front of a baby store.

"What are we doing here?" AJ asked.

"This is my belated birthday present to you."

"My birthday was a month ago."

"Right and I didn't have the time to do this then." "So I'm doing it now."

"Ok."

"Do you have a room in your house for the baby yet?"

"I cleared out a guestroom but it's nowhere near ready to go yet." "Nothing's in it except for a few things I've picked up in the last couple months."

"Come on." They went inside. "Alright we need two of everything."

"Two?"

"One for my house and one for your house."

"Oh right." They went over to the cribs. AJ found a beautiful white one. "I love this." "What do you think John?"

"It's nice." "Want that one?"

"Yeah." A woman who worked came up to them.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They both said.

"Is this your first baby?"

"Yes and I have no idea what I'm doing." AJ said.

"I felt the same way about my first don't worry." "Are you planning on breastfeeding?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well we have a great selection of breast pumps if you want to take a look at them." "How far along?"

"Five months next week."

"You and your husband must be very excited."

"We're actually not married but yes."

They spend most of the day at that store. They got all sorts of things John went back to AJ's house they were upstairs in what was going to be the baby's room putting the crib together. John looked at his watch.

"It's almost nine o' clock." John said. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Are there any good pizza places around here?"

"Yeah."

They ordered a pizza and continued to put the crib together. They finished and were sitting on the floor.

"Ow!" AJ said.

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing my back's just sore."

"Here." John sat behind her. "Where does it hurt?"

"My lower back."

"Here?" He asked lightly pressing on her back with both hands.

"Yeah." "I can't believe we found out what the baby is next week."

"I know." "I can't wait."

"Me either." "Whoa."

"What?"

"It kicked." AJ said excitedly.

"It did?"

"Yeah it's never done that before." "Give me your hand." She took his hand and put it on her stomach putting her hand overtop of his. It kicked again. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah." "I think it's saying hi to mommy and daddy."

"I do to." She looked back at him. "Thank you for talking me out of getting the abortion." "You saved me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life." "I know I didn't get pregnant under the best circumstances but I'd never take it back."

"Neither would I."

"So what do you think it'll end up being a girl or boy?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well if it's a boy I know it'll be handsome." "He'll look like you." John smiled.

"Well if it's a girl it'll be as beautiful as you." AJ smiled. They were slowly drifting closer to each other. Both of them were breathing heavier. Suddenly John's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi baby." AJ turned away from John and rolled her eyes.

_"Of course Nikki shows up even in a sense and it's like I'm no longer in the room."_ AJ thought.


	15. Chapter 15

A week had passed. Today was the day AJ and John were finding out the sex of the baby today. They were both very excited. AJ was getting ready in her hotel bathroom. She opened up her contact case to put her contacts in. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"You're early."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to breakfast before the appointment?"

"Sure." "Just let me put in my contacts and we'll go."

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant.

"I'm so excited." AJ said.

"Me to."

"It's like Christmas morning." "The anticipation of it."

"Yeah."

"I bought a baby name book." "Maybe tonight at the arena we can go through it and pick the names we like best?"

"We can do that just come to my locker room when you get to the arena tonight."

"Ok."

"We can start shopping more specifically for baby clothes after today."

"I can't believe in four months I'm gonna be a mommy."

"You're gonna be a great mom."

"You'll be a great dad."

AJ and John were at the doctor. AJ was hooked to the machine.

"Are you two ready to find out what it is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"It's a boy."

"John it's a boy." AJ said happily.

"This is great." John said happily.

John was in his car. He dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Kaitlyn it's me." He said.

"So?"

"It's a boy."

"That's so great I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks." "Do you think she suspects about the baby shower?"

"No."

"Me either." "She's gonna be so surprised."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face."

Later that night AJ was driving to the arena. The light turned green. She started to go. Suddenly she was smashed into from the driver's side hard. She lost conciseness. John heard about the accident and rushed to the hospital. He went up to the information desk.

"I need to see AJ Lee." He said.

"I need more then initials."

"April Lee."

"Are you her husband?"

"No."

"Are you a relative?"

"No."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything."

"Please." "She's carrying my baby." "I need to know if they're ok."

"She's on the fourth floor."

"Thank you."

When he got to the fourth floor he went to information desk.

"I need to see a doctor about the condition of April Lee." He said. The nurse behind the desk picked up the phone. A few seconds later a doctor came out. "How is she?"

"She has a concussion and a broken left arm but she's going to be just fine."

"What about our baby?"

"I'm sorry but when the car smashed into Miss Lee it hit her from the drivers side and crushed her stomach." "It killed the baby."

"My son's dead?"

"I'm sorry."

"Does she know?"

"She's still sleeping."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah she's right through there."

He went in and sat next to her bed. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." "You were in a car accident." "Your left arm is broken and you have a concussion but you're gonna be ok."

"What about the baby?" John looked down. "John." He looked at her.

"When you were hit it crushed your stomach." "It killed the baby."

"What?" "No." AJ started to cry. "John no." He hugged her.

"I know baby." "I know it's ok." "Ssh, ssh." After a few minutes he pulled back from the hugged but was still leaning over her. She noticed he had tears in his eyes. She put her hand to his cheek. He lowered his head. His lips connected with hers. They kissed slowly and passionately. When it broke they hugged again.


	16. Chapter 16

A month had passed since the accident. AJ hadn't been seen or heard from since. She'd still check in with her parents from time to time to let them know she was ok. What people didn't know was she was suffering from serve depression. She wouldn't even take John's calls. Monday Night Raw was in New Jersey tonight. She was going to the arena. She pulled into the parking lot. She took a bottle out of her purse. Her doctor had given her Vicodin for pain from her broken arm. She took another one. She'd been abusing them. At night she'd mix them with alcohol. She looked horrible. Her color was white she didn't have any make-up on. She went to Stephanie Mcmahon's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Stephanie say. She went in. "Hi AJ."

"Hi Stephanie." Stephanie stared at her. "What?

"Nothing." "When does your cast come off?"

"Next week."

"Will you be coming back to work then?"

"That's actually why I came here." "I quit."

"What?"

"I'm leaving the WWE." "I quit."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna do it anymore."

"AJ is this about your baby."

"Don't you dare talk about my baby!" She yelled.

"We can get you counseling."

"I'm fine."

"Are you on drugs?"

"I don't do drugs." "Why would you ask me that?"

"I can tell by your eyes."

"I have a prescription." "A pain killer from my doctor, ok?" "Anyway nice knowing ya." "See you around."

"AJ wait."

"No Stephanie it's over." "I quit." She left.

After the show John was sitting in his hotel room. There was a knock at his door. He answered it.

"AJ." He said shocked by her appearance

"Hi John can I come in."

"Yeah." She went in. "AJ what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"You look terrible."

"It's nice to see you to."

"What are you on?"

"You sound just like Stephanie." "I have a pain killer prescription from my doctor." "That's all." "Listen I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"I quit the WWE tonight."

"What?" John said shocked. "Why?"

"Don't feel like doing it anymore."

AJ is this about the bab-

"No!" She shouted. "It's not about that shut up!" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"AJ we can get you help."

"I don't need help."

"Do you think I don't know what you're going through?" "He was my son to."

"Shut up!"

"AJ we need to talk about this."

"No!" "You don't need to worry about me anymore." "You have Nikki." "You love Nikki." "Not me." "Not me." "Apparently I'm not good enough for you." "Sure I get a one night stand and a few kisses from time to time but I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend." "You just string me along." She went for the door.

"AJ wait." She had her hand on the knob. John was standing right behind her. She turned around. With her good arm she put her hand behind his head and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him very intensely. He kissed her back the same way. It broke after a few minutes.

"Bye John." "I'll miss you." "I love you." She left.

When she got home she started drinking. She stumbled into the baby's room. She turned on the light and went over the crib. Tears came to her eyes as she looked in it. With all the might of her good arm she flipped the crib over. It cracked into some pieces.

"Ahhhh!" "Ahhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and she threw the pieces around the room putting holes in the wall. Suddenly she stopped put her hand to her face and started sobbing.


	17. Chapter 17

Three months had passed since AJ quit the WWE. Her family and friends were worried about her. Even though her arm was better now she was still abusing Vicodin. She'd become addicted. She'd started doing what was known as "doctor shopping" going from doctor to doctor to get Vicodin. She hardly went anywhere. She just stayed at home depressed and sad. It was three in the afternoon. She was at home sitting. She'd already had four Vicodin. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said slowly.

"Hi." Kaitlyn said.

"Hey." "How are you ewing?" She slurred.

"What?"

"How are you doing?

"I'm ok." "How are you?"

"Good." "Really good."

"That's good."

"Miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you to."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna meet for lunch?"

"You're gonna be in town?"

"Yep."

"Ok let's do it."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

The next day AJ met Kaitlyn. AJ was very pale and her pupils were dilated.

"Hi AJ." Kaitlyn said.

"Hi." They hugged and sat down. "What's up?"

"Not much." "I invited somebody else to."

"Who?"

"Hi AJ." AJ looked up.

"John hey." She stood up. They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Great." They both sat down.

"AJ the reason were both here is because we're worried about you." Kaitlyn said.

"Worried about what?"

"AJ we know your taking something." John said.

"I don't do drugs."

"AJ it's me." "You can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Take a drug test then."

"I don't have to prove a thing to you two."

"You need help."

"I'm fine." "I'm just not ready to deal with certain things."

"Is that why you're using whatever you're using?"

"I'm not using anything!" She snapped.

"Kaitlyn and I think you should check into rehab."

"For what?"

"Your problem."

"For the last time I have no problem." "I'm outta here."

"AJ please." Kaitlyn said. AJ went out the door.

"Give me a few minutes." John said looking at Kaitlyn. He went out the door. AJ was walking to her car. "AJ please, we wanna help you."

"Go to hell."

"AJ don't do this to yourself." "You had a great career going for you." "Don't throw it all away."

"I don't care about that I just want- Well I don't have to say it."

"I want him to." "Turn around and talk to me." He grabbed her and turned her around. She dropped her purse. The prescription bottle fell out. John quick bent down and picked them up. "Vicodin." "These are what you're taking?"

"Give me those." She reached for them. John held them out of her reach.

"No wonder you're so wasted."

"It's none of your damn business." "You have no business in my life whatsoever anymore."

"Stop doing this to yourself please." "I care about you AJ." "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah as long as Nikki's not around you care about me."

"This isn't about Nikki." "This is about us." "I don't want anything to happened to you." "We care about each other we both know that."

"Whatever John." "I'm sick of playing your games."

"Baby." He went to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled pulled away. "Give me my pills."

"No."

"Fine." She got in her car and sped away.

Later that night AJ's mother went to AJ's house to check on her. The front door was slightly opened. She went in.

"April?" She said. "April it's mom." AJ wasn't downstairs. AJ's mom went upstairs. "April?" She went into the baby's room. AJ was unconscious on the floor. An empty Vicodin bottle was next to her "Oh my god April." She bent down to check AJ's pulse. It was very weak. She called 911 and AJ was rushed to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the next day. AJ had overdosed on Vicodin. She had to have her stomach pumped. She came very close to dying but she was going to be ok. She woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Her mom said.

"Mom?" She said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to your place to check on you last night." "I found you in the baby's room upstairs." "You were unconscious on the floor." "You almost died."

"I don't know what's happening to me." She started to cry. Her mom hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I have a problem mom."

"I know."

"I need help."

"We'll get you help." "Don't worry about it."

"I should have listened to them."

"Listened to who?"

"Well it's kind of hazy because I was high but John and Kaitlyn were trying to convince me to go to rehab."

"What did you tell them?"

"Basically to go to hell." "I'm scared."

"I know April."

"How did I ever let get this way?"

After a few days in the hospital AJ checked into a ninety-day rehab center. She had to meet with her drug counselor. She was waiting for him in his office. He came through the door. AJ was expecting him to be a much older man but he looked around her age. He had brown hair and green eyes. He sat at his desk.

"Hello April." He said. "I'm Corey Emerson."

"Hi." "I prefer to be called AJ."

"Well AJ." "Let me start off by saying I've been where you are." "I'm a former alcoholic and addict."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight." "I've been clean and sober for seven years." "Now here you will participate in group and individual therapist sessions with doctor Cross." "You will be assigned a new chore each week and expected to complete tasks while you're here." "Any questions?"

"No."

"Ok." "The nurse will now show to your room."

After AJ got settled in she went to have her first individual therapy session with doctor Cross. She was in her office sitting on the couch waiting for her. Doctor Cross came walking in.

"Hello April." "I'm doctor Cross."

"Hi." "I prefer to be called AJ."

"My apologizes." "Ok these sessions are to find the root on your problem." "The reason why you turned to drugs in the first place."

"I already know the reason."

"Why?"

"Well I don't really want to talk about it but I guess I have no choice."

"Take your time."

"Four months ago I was five months pregnant." "I got into a car accident and…Tears started to come down her cheeks. "I lost my baby." She said tearfully. "I broke my arm in the accident." "The doctor prescribed me Vicodin for the pain not long after that I started abusing them."

"Why?"

"I felt numb that's how I wanted to feel."

"Was the father supportive after it happened?"

"Very but I pushed him away." "Him and everyone else in my life." "I even quit my job and it was a great job."

"Are you still with the father?"

"We were never together just really close friends." "We both had way to much to drink last New Years Eve things happened and I became pregnant."

"Did you ever want more from the relationship?"

"As the months went by I started developing other feelings."

"Do you think he did?"

"I think so but I think he was fighting them."

"Why?"

"After our one night stand we agreed to remain friends." "Then he started dating another co-worker."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Jealous."

After her individual and group therapy session AJ went to her room and went to bed. She knew she had a long road ahead of her.


	19. Chapter 19

Three years had passed. AJ was now clean. She was now a drug rehab counselor at the rehab center she recovered in. She really enjoyed it. She loved helping people. For the last two years AJ had been dating the main drug counselor Corey Emerson. A month ago they got engaged. They were very much in love with each other. AJ had lost touch with the people of the WWE. It'd been years since she'd spoken to any of them. She hadn't meant for it to happen but it did. AJ had just finished conducting a group therapy session. She headed to Corey's office to eat lunch with him.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "How's your day been going?"

"Good." "How's yours going?"

"Good just signed on three new patients."

"That's good."

"Did you talk to the wedding planner yet?"

"Yeah she wants to know if we're both available to look at churches Friday at one."

"Ooh one's not good." "I'm leading that seminar until two." "How about three?"

"I'll ask her." "Can you get one of the other counselors to cover my afternoon sessions on Saturday I have to meet with the dress maker?"

"Sure." "Funny we've only been engaged for a month and we're already swamped with wedding planning."

"I know."

"Good thing we have five more months to get everything squared away."

"Yeah." They finished eating. "Well gotta go back to work." They kissed. "Have a good rest of your day."

"You to."

"Are you still coming over for dinner?"

"Yeah." "Eight right?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Corey went over to AJ's for dinner. They were sitting on the couch.

"That was a great meal baby." He said.

"Thank you."

"Have you given anymore thought about what we've been talking about?"

"Yeah." "I'm still thinking about it."

"I know that even just the thought of it freaks you out but what happened last time was a freak accident."

"I know it's just I don't want to get all excited about being pregnant again and then have it taken away." "You know how bad I lost it after that."

"I know."

"I just need a little more time."

"Ok." AJ changed the channel. Monday Night Raw was on. "Do you ever miss that?"

"Yeah." "I regret leaving the way I did and that I never got to be the Diva's Champion."

"What's that again?"

"It's the equivalent to being WWE Champion." "It's what the Divas strive for."

"That world seems pretty fast paced."

"It was."

The next day AJ was getting ready for work. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." "I'm trying to reach AJ Lee."

"Speaking."

"Hi AJ this is Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Hi Stephanie." "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." "Listen can you come to Connecticut tomorrow?" "I'd like to discuss a business proposal with you."

"I'll have to work it out at work but I don't think that will be a problem."

"Good." "Noon tomorrow then WWE Headquarters?"

"See you then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."


	20. Chapter 20

The next day AJ was getting ready to leave for the airport. She couldn't imagine what Stephanie wanted to see her for. AJ and Corey had a long talk last night. Corey told AJ that if this was about getting her old job back she should take it if she wanted to. AJ's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Corey said.

"Hi."

"Just thought I'd call you and wish you luck before you left."

"Aw thank you."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit."

"Don't be I think this is a good thing."

"Me to but you've never had to meet with a Mcmahon." "You don't know what it's like."

"You make it sound like they're gods."

"In some perspectives they are."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I gotta go."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

AJ went to the airport and got on the plane. Once she got to Connecticut she went to Stephanie's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Stephanie say from the other side of the door. She went in. "AJ hi, how are you?"

"Great."

"Please sit down." She sat down. "I'll get right to the point." "We'd like you back in the WWE?"

"Oh wow." She said surprised.

"You're no longer having the problems you were having when you left are you?"

"No." "I've been clean for three years."

"That's good." "I've already drawn up your contract." She took it out of her desk. "All you have to do is sign on the last page."

"Do you have a pen?" Stephanie handed her a pen. She signed the contract.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you."

"You start Monday."

"Ok."

"We want to do it as a surprise type of thing." "So we're gonna keep you hidden in the arena until it's time for you to go on."

"Ok."

It was Monday. AJ stayed in Stephanie's office until it was time to go out. She had a match with Layla. All everyone else knew was that Layla had a mystery opponent. When AJ went out the crowd went crazy. People in the back were stunned. AJ won the match.

After she showered she was walking down the hall. She noticed she was about to pass John's locker room. She stopped and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." They hugged.

"Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has."

"You look great."

"Thanks so do you."

"So is this permeate?"

"Yep I'm back." "Listen I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"Back when things were bad for me you were just trying to help and I pushed you away." "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." "I came to see you after your accident in the hospital but by the time I came you were already gone."

"That's all behind me now." "No more drugs."

"That's great."

"How's Nikki?"

"We broke up two years ago."

"Oh."

"How about you?"

"I'm actually getting married."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"To who?"

"His name is Corey." "He's the head drug counselor of the rehab center I went to." "We've been together for two years."

"That's great." "Have you set a date?"

"March fifth." "In five months I'll be AJ Emerson."

"After the show wanna hang out like we used to?"

"Sure."

After the show they went to a bar. They stayed for two hours. AJ only had five beers and she was drunk. John walked her back to her room. He was pretty drunk to.

"I don't remember you being such a lightweight." John said chuckling.

"I haven't drank for a long time." "Corey's a recovered alcoholic so I never have booze in my house."

"I had fun tonight."

"Me to." "I forgot how much fun you are."

"I'm glad you're back AJ."

"It's good to be back." They hugged. As they pulled back from the hug AJ started to laugh.

"What?" "I was just thinking about what happened the last time we were drunk."

"It was pretty damn good as I recall."

"Yeah."

"Think your fiancée would get mad if we did it again?" "For old times sake." He said smiling.

"John." She said smiling. "Stop it."

"What?"

"Hitting on a married woman, shame on you."

"You're not married yet." "I was joking anyway."

"Were you?" He smirked at her. "See you later."

"Bye." AJ went into her room. She smiled.

_"AJ what are you doing?" "You're engaged stop it."_ She thought.


	21. Chapter 21

A month had passed. AJ loved being back in the WWE. The only downside was she missed Corey. They talked on the phone every day. She and John had been hanging out a lot. She liked having her friend back. She was in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"What's up John?" She asked.

"Not much." "Are you busy?"

"No."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant.

"Wanna hang out after the show tonight?" John asked.

"Sure."

"Good you owe me a rematch for cheating at pool."

"I don't cheat you just suck."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we'll see won't we."

"I guess we will." "Is your mailing address still the same?"

"Yeah why?"

"I just wanna make sure your invitation gets to you."

"What invitation?"

"Your invitation to my wedding."

"Oh."

"You didn't think I wasn't going to invite one of my closest friends did you?"

"No."

"Of course not." "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Do I get a dance with the bride?"

"Sure."

"I'll bet you'll look beautiful."

"Thanks."

After lunch AJ went back to her room. She went into her bedroom and laid down. She fell asleep. An hour later she was awakened by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Hi." Corey said. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah I was taking a nap."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok." There was a knock on AJ's door. "Honey there's someone at my door I'll call you right back, I promise."

"Ok." They hung up.

AJ went out into the living room and opened the door.

"Oh my god Corey!" She said shocked.

"Surprise." They hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I flew down for the night." He went inside.

"That's great but what about work?"

"I got it covered and I have my cell phone for any emergencies." "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"Come here." They kissed. "I've missed this."

"Me to."

"AJ."

"Hmm."

"Is that your bedroom?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna see it."

"Alright come on." They went into the bedroom. They kissed and laid down on the bed.

"I can't believe it's been a month since we did this." He mumbled against her lips

"I know."

"I love you April." She broke the kiss.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"I know but that look you give me is adorable."

"Ha ha." They kissed.

"I didn't hear I love you to."

"I love you to, Cornelius." She said laughing against his lips.

"Ha ha." "Funny baby." "You win." "Just don't call me that anymore."

Afterward they were laying in bed.

"I wish you would've told me you were coming." AJ said. "I would've left you a ticket." "It's sold out."

"That's ok." "I'll just stay here till you get back." "Wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure." "Oh shit."

"What?"

"I was supposed to hang out with John tonight."

"Invite him along." "I'd like to meet him."

"Ok."

Later that night AJ was at the arena. She was putting on her ring gear in the Diva's Locker Room. She was smiling.

"Somebody looks happy." Kaitlyn said.

"I am." "Corey's here." "He came in for the night to surprise me."

"That's sweet."

"We're gonna go out to dinner tonight." "He asked me to invite John along."

"Why?"

"Well I told him I was supposed to hang out with John tonight and he told me to invite him along." "He wants to meet him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" "It's not like John's my ex or something." "We had a one night stand that's all."

"I know it meant more then that to you because you told me."

"Yeah but that was a long time ago." "He never had those types of feelings for me anyway."

"Were you blind?" "Yes he did." "I think he still does."

"No." "We're friends."

"Well you do go out with your friend a lot."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"That's right, nothing." "The friendship I have with John is entirely platonic."

"Really?

"Yeah."

"Then how come we don't hang out as much as you and him do?"

"I've never really thought about it."

"I know you're afraid."

"Of what?"

"Your feelings for John."

"I do not have feelings for John." "I love Corey."

"So you've never even thought about anything sexual with John?"

"I gotta go."

AJ went and found John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"There's been a slight chances in plans for tonight."

"Ok."

"Corey's in town for the night." "We're gonna go to dinner and we want you to come with us."

"Alright."

"I'll text you what restaurant we're going to and you can meet us there."

"Ok."

When the show was over they met at a restaurant.

"Corey this is John." "John this is Corey." AJ said. They shook hands.

"It's really nice to meet you." John said to Corey. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here."

Over the next few hours they all talked. When AJ and Corey left John stayed and had a few drinks.

AJ and Corey went back to the hotel.

"I like John he's nice." Corey said.

"I'm glad." They kissed. "I'm glad you came.

"Me to."

John went to his room. He laid on the bed.

_"Stop it John." He thought. "You have to get over this little crush or whatever it is you feel for AJ." "What do I feel?" "It's never the right time to know."_ He fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Three weeks had passed. AJ had been home for a day she was going back to work tomorrow. She was at the shop wear they were making her wedding dress. It was finally done and she was trying it on for the first time. She looked at it in the full-length mirror. She loved it. She took a picture of herself and sent it to Kaitlyn and John.

What do you guys think? – AJ

A few seconds later she got two responses. The first one was from Kaitlyn.

Love it! – Kaitlyn

The second one was from John.

You look so beautiful AJ. – John

Monica the dressmaker walked into the room.

"So AJ what do you think?" Monica asked.

"I love it."

"Good."

"I'll be back to pick it up two days before the wedding."

"Ok."

"Thanks for everything."

AJ went to the rehab center to have lunch with Corey. She went into his office.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They hugged and kissed. "You know I never thought this would be one of the things I miss doing with you."

"Yeah I miss the little things to."

"A lot of people around here miss you."

"I miss them to."

"Did you get your dress today?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait for you to see it."

"Are you sure about this writing our own vows thing?"

"I think it's romantic."

"I don't know if I'll be good at it."

"You lead seminars and stuff every day."

"Yeah but that's not as important as standing in front of all our family and friends, telling them how much I love you."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." "Whatever you say I'll love."

"I hope so."

"I will."

"Have you thought about the baby thing anymore?"

"I haven't really had the time." "I know you want a baby but I'm still on the fence."

"Everything will be fine."

"It's not just that."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm wrestling again so I think I wanna wait longer."

"Ok." She could tell he was disappointed.

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Corey I love you." "We will eventually have a baby." "We're still young we have plenty of time."

"I know."

"Don't we have fun practicing?" She said as she kissed him.

"Yeah." "You're right." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

The next night AJ was in the arena parking lot. She was pulling her bag behind her.

"Hey." John said coming up beside her.

"Hi."

"I got the invitation to the wedding."

"Good."

"I never really pictured you marrying someone named Cornelius." He said smiling.

"Shut up." She said smiling. "He hates being called Cornelius." "He didn't want his full name on the invitations." "He didn't even tell me his real name was Cornelius until we'd been dating six months."

"We're supposed to get a bad storm right around show ending time."

"Great and I left my umbrella in my room."

After the show AJ left the arena. It'd been pouring ever since she left. She'd been waiting for a half hour. It showed no signs of letting up. She finally decided to make a run for it. She got soaked. She was shivering when got into the open elevator. She went up to her floor. She saw John unlocking his room. He looked at her.

"Get caught in the rain?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Here come inside and I'll grab you a towel." They went inside. "Here." He said handing her a towel.

"Thanks." She put it around her shoulders.

"You're shivering."

"I'm freezing." He put his hands on both of her arms and rubbed them. "I guess that'll teach me to always carry a spare umbrella."

"Yeah." "Is that any better?"

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem." "AJ."

"Hmm." They looked at each. Slowly they were coming closer to each other. AJ's cell phone rang snapping her back to reality. "I gotta go." "Hello?" "Hi Corey." She said as she walked out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

The wedding was in a month. AJ and Corey were both very excited. Everything was planned all that was left was the wedding. It was two days before Valentine's Day. Since AJ be on the road then she and Corey were celebrating tonight. AJ went to Corey's office to have lunch with him.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi." They kissed.

"I can't wait for tonight."

"Me either."

"I'm gonna cook."

"Your famous lamb?"

"Yep."

"Good I love it."

"I know that's why I'm making it." There was a knock on the door. "Sorry."

"No it's ok."

"Come in." In walked a woman AJ had never seen before. She was tall and blonde. She looked around AJ's age.

"Oh I'm sorry." The woman said.

"It's alright." "You haven't met my fiancée yet have you?"

"No." "No I haven't."

"This is AJ." "AJ this is Barbara Dale." "I hired her last month she took your old job."

"It's so nice to finally meet the famous AJ." Barbara said. "I've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you to Barbara." AJ said.

"Call me Barbie." "Everyone does."

"What did you want Barbie?" Corey said.

"Just to tell you a few things about the new patients but that can wait." "Please, get back to your lunch." She left.

"How come you never mentioned her before?"

"You know how busy we get." "Must've slipped my mind."

"She's really pretty." "I can see why her name's Barbie." "She looks like a Barbie."

"Baby."

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"AJ."

"Well look at her."

"Compared to you she's nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes." "Why would I be attracted to someone like her when I already have everything I want?"

"I'm being silly aren't I?"

"Yeah but it's cute." "You have nothing to worry about." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

Later that night AJ was at Corey's house.

"Here." Corey said handing her a rectangular box.

"Corey I thought we decided no presents."

"We did but I changed our mind." "Open it." She opened it. It was a diamond bracelet.

"This is beautiful."

"Well I know how much you like to wear the plastic ones." "I wanted to get you a real one."

"Thank you." "I love it." They kissed.

Two days had passed.

**John was in bed in his hotel room but he wasn't alone. He was making out with AJ. She broke the kiss.**

**"I shouldn't be doing this." AJ said.**

**"I can't hide the way I feel anymore AJ." "I don't want you to get married."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I-**

John's alarm clock started ringing. He reached over to shut it off. He'd been having dreams like that for weeks. He just wanted them to stop.

Later that night AJ was at the arena. John went up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." John took something out of his pocket.

"Here." He handed her a box of sweetheart candies. The little hearts with the words on them. "You still like these right?"

"Yeah." "Thank you." "That's so sweet." She hugged him. "John when was the last time you went on a date?"

"It's been awhile."

"I think should start again."

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Well my last two relationships were total disasters."

"I still think you should give it a shot."

"Well I think I could've been happy with someone once but that time has come and gone."

"Maybe not is she still around."

"Yeah."

"Talk to her."

"It's to late." "Trust me." "I gotta go." "I have a match."

After the show John got some beers took them to his room and got drunk. He was laying on his bed talking to himself.

"Yeah she's still around isn't she John?" He said out loud. "You see her almost every day." "She's getting married and there's nothing you can do about it." "Corey gets AJ and you get nothing." He fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

The wedding was in two days. AJ had picked up her dress before flying to Miami for Raw. She had to fly back to New Jersey tonight to make sure everything. Not only was her wedding in two days but tonight she finally got a chance to compete for the Diva's Championship. She decided to try her wedding dress on one more time. There was a knock on the door. She answered it.

"Hey John." She said. "What do you think?" He just stood there. "You hate it."

"No." "No." "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you." "I was just making sure everything was good with it."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure." "Let me just get changed." "Come in." He went in. "I'll be out in a second."

"Ok."

After she changed they went to a restaurant.

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be you're gonna do great."

"I've wanted to be a champion in the WWE since I was a little girl."

"I know you can do it."

"Thanks." "John I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Well I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle." "I want you to do it."

"You want me to do it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Thank you so much." "What time are you getting to New Jersey tomorrow?"

"My flight's supposed to get in at around three."

"You're coming to the rehearsal dinner right?"

"Yeah."

Later that night AJ was getting ready to go out there. John tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Don't be so nervous."

"You'd think it was my first match or something."

"You've beaten Brie before you can do it." She hugged him. She heard her music come on.

"Here I go."

"Good luck."

The match went back and forth. AJ got Brie in the Black Widow. After about a minute Brie tapped out. AJ celebrated in the ring and on the ramp for a few minutes before going to the back.

John was waiting for her.

"See I knew you could do it." John said smiling. They hugged.

"I still can't believe it after all these years finally."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." "I have to call Corey." "I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok."

AJ took out her cell phone and dialed Corey's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Congratulations baby."

"Thank you."

"What a week for you?" "Diva's Champion and new bride."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"You're meeting me at the church tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I should be there by seven."

"I know you get busy but try to make it." "The rehearsal's at 7:30 and the rehearsal dinner is at nine."

"I'll get there on time."

"Ok."

"I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next night AJ was at the church. It was eight o' clock. Corey was late. She decided to drive the half hour to the rehab center to see what was keeping him. She knew sometimes he could get caught up in his work. She went to his office and opened the door. Her eyes widened she couldn't believe what she saw. Corey and Barbie were having sex on top of his desk.

"Oh my god!" AJ said. Corey stood up.

"AJ." He said shocked.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled. "I knew it!" "We're through!"

"AJ wait."

"For what?!" "It's obvious what's going on!" She took off her ring and threw it at him.

John and others had heard the wedding was canceled. No one knew why. John tried calling AJ. Her phone went straight to voicemail. He went by her house and she wasn't there. He looked for her all over. At around two in the morning he decided to give up. He went back to the hotel. He saw AJ sitting on the floor outside his room. With her back against the wall and her knees tucked up. He bent down.

"AJ." He said. She looked up. She hugged him and broke into tears. "Aw what happened huh?" He got her off the ground. He could tell that she'd been drinking. They went into his room. She told him what happened. "You're not in any condition to drive." "You're gonna stay here tonight, ok?"

"Ok."

"You can stay in the bedroom."

He gave her clothes to change into. She put them on and got in bed. John changed in the living room.

"John."

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He went into the bedroom.

"I don't wanna be alone." "Will you stay in here with me?" He got in bed next to her. They were facing each other. "I still can't believe this." "I always pick jerks." "Maybe it's not them." "Maybe it's me."

"No it's not you." "You're great."

"Every guy in my life has treated me like shit." "Every one but you." She kissed him. He kissed her back. It started growing more passionate. He broke the kiss.

"AJ we have to stop."

"Why?"

"You're drunk it wouldn't be right."

"But I want to." "Don't you?"

"If we ever do have sex again I want it to be because it means something."

"Alright." She said rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight.

_"I love you AJ."_ John thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Three weeks had passed. Today was AJ's thirtieth birthday. She was still hurting from what Corey did to her. She didn't know why she was surprised every guy she'd ever been with had broken her heart. She decided to do her best to move on. She and Kaitlyn were out shopping.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm probably just gonna stay in my hotel room."

"You gotta do something it's your thirtieth birthday."

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo."

"Of what?"

"You'll see."

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"You're not even gonna do anything with John tonight?"

"I don't know." "I'd be surprised if he remembers it's my birthday."

"Of course he remembers." "These last couple weeks you two have been spending an awful lot of time together."

"Yeah we're friends."

"Yeah but for how much longer will you be just friends."

"Kaitlyn."

"What you know I'm right." "You want to be with John and John wants to be with you." "So stop kidding yourselves and just admit it to each other already."

"I just got out of a two year relationship."

"Yeah but you've wanted John for years and now's your chance."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. AJ and Kaitlyn were in the Diva's Locker Room.

"I got that tattoo."

"You did?"

Yep."

"Let me see it."

"Ok." AJ lifted up her hair and showed Kaitlyn the back of her neck. It looked like lines and dots.

"Ok I'm confused." "What is it supposed to be?"

"It's the date I won the Diva's Championship."

"Cool."

"I'm gonna go show John."

"You mean your lover." She said smiling.

"Shut up." She grabbed her title and went out the door.

She found John in the hallway.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." "Happy birthday."

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"You gotta do something."

"I did." "I got a tattoo." "See?" She turned around and lifted up her hair. "It's the date I won the Diva's Championship."

"Awesome." AJ turned back around.

"I was just gonna watch movies in my room."

"Well you can't spend your birthday alone."

"You can come over you if you want."

"Ok I will I'll be over at around nine."

"Ok."

"I gotta go get ready for my match."

"Ok I'll see you later."

"Alright."

After the show AJ was in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. AJ answered it. John was holding a box with a "Dairy Queen" logo on it.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." "What is that?"

"An ice cream cake." He went in.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

A few hours had passed. They were eating the ice cream cake and watching movies.

"This is fun." AJ said.

"Yeah it is."

"I remember the last time we did something on my birthday."

"Me to." "When I took you shopping for the baby."

"Yeah." He saw AJ wipe her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." "It's just thinking about the baby still makes me a little emotional sometimes."

"I still think about him sometimes to."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"He would've been four last September."

"I know." "Come here." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry." "We're supposed to be having fun and I'm ruining it."

"No you're not I'm glad we're talking about it."

"You've always been there for me." She looked at him. "Even when I didn't deserve it."

"I'll always be here for you." They kissed. It was slow and passionate. It lasted a few minutes. When it broke they looked at each other. "AJ."

"Yeah."

"When you're ready, would you like to go out on a date?"

"Yeah." "After the show next Friday I'm not doing anything."

"Ok." "Next Friday then?"

"Sure." She kissed him.


	26. Chapter 26

The week went by fast. AJ and John's date was tonight. She was nervous not only had it been a long time since she dated someone new but this date was with John. Since he was someone she really cared about she was nervous. She'd just finished her match and was drinking a water in catering. Kaitlyn came up to her.

"Hey." AJ said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not much." "Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"So can I come to your wedding?"

"Kaitlyn it's our first date."

"Right and you're crazy about each other."

"I'm ready for it but it's gonna be a little strange going from friends to going on a date."

"I think you're just scared."

"I am a little bit." "I don't want John to end up like the others."

"That was there fault."

"I know."

"What are you guys doing tonight?"

"We're gonna go to dinner then were going to the beach."

"That's romantic." "Doing anything after that?" She asked smiling.

"Well I wouldn't be totally opposed to the idea but I don't think that would be a good idea on a first date."

"What if he asked?" AJ grinned.

"I'd have to tell him no."

"That grin didn't look like you would want to tell him no." John walked up to them.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." Kaitlyn walked away.

"Hi." AJ said smiling.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just thought I'd come say hi before my match." "I'm still picking you up at your room right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok just wanted to make sure." "I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok."

After the show AJ went back to the hotel to change her clothes. She had on a blue top and jeans. She was in the bathroom touching up her make-up when there was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to a restaurant. They pulled into the parking lot. She went to get out.

"Hang on I got it." He said. He got out went around to her side of the car and opened the door.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After dinner they went to the beach. They were walking hand and by the light of the moon.

"Well normally this would be the part of the date where we got to know each other better." John said.

"Yeah but we know everything about each other I think." "Funny to think that we're here today partly because of Vickie Guerrero."

"What?"

"Well think about it." "When she accused us of sleeping together we were just friends who never thought of being anything more then that." "Then there were the months of taunting and lies." "I think that's what drove us to sleep together that New Years Eve."

"Yeah that and the two bottles of champagne we drank."

"I have a confession to make John."

"What's that?"

"When you were dating Nikki I was jealous."

"After awhile I knew that."

"I knew after we slept together we agreed to stay friends but I felt more then that."

"So did I but I was afraid how I felt."

"Why?"

"I didn't wanna ruin what we had as friends." "Now I realize it doesn't ruin it." "It makes it better." "Now it's time for my confession." "I was jealous when you were with Corey."

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I was in denial about at first." "Then the next thing I knew it was almost time for the wedding."

"So you would've let me marry someone else knowing you had feelings for me?"

"If that's what was going to make you happy yes."

"You know what?"

"What?" She turned to face him.

"I'm pretty happy right now." She kissed him.

"Me to." They kissed.

They went back to the hotel. John walked her to her room.

"So, do we get to do this again?" John asked.

"Definitely."

"Good." "I had a great time."

"Me to."

"So?"

"So? They kissed. It was slowly becoming more passionate. _"I want you John." She thought. "After all these years there's nothing and no one that's stopping us." She sighed in her mind. "But we shouldn't not now."_ She broke the kiss. "I should go in before I change my mind."

"About what?"

"Well I thought about inviting you in but I don't think we should, yet."

"I agree." "Like I said I want it to mean something if we ever find ourselves in that situation again." "So goodnight."

"Goodnight." John gave her a quick kiss and walked away.


	27. Chapter 27

Two weeks had passed. AJ and John had went out on more dates. They really liked spending time with each other. Even if it was just sitting around one anothers hotel room. Although they weren't officially a couple yet. AJ was sitting at home playing video games. Her cell phone started to ring. She paused the game.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Playing video games." "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting at my house."

"Been having a nice couple days off?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I've just been thinking about someone a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "This really cute brunette I've been spending time with."

"She sounds great."

"She is."

"Sounds like you miss me."

"Maybe a little bit."

"That's good."

"Do you miss me?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"Ha ha."

"At least we get to see each other tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go to lunch tomorrow?"

"I can't I'm busy until the show."

"That's fine." "I'll just see you at the arena.

"Ok." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next night at the arena AJ had just finished her match. She was standing in catering drinking a water. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "Great match."

"Thank you." "Yours is coming up isn't it?"

"In about a half hour." "What are you doing after the show?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna come to my room we can watch movies and talk and stuff?"

"Ok." "I'll be there by 11:30."

"Ok." He kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"That was for me." "For luck."

"Oh." "Would you like another one?"

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I gotta go." "See you later."

"Bye."

AJ was in the Diva's Locker Room changing. Kaitlyn came in.

"How's Mrs. Cena tonight?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ha ha very funny." "We're not even dating."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm gonna go spend time with John."

"I rest my case." "Planning on spending the night there?"

"No." "I want things to be different with John."

"Well have fun tonight."

"I will."

After the show AJ went to John's room. They were sitting on the couch.

"John can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Why did you and Nikki break up?"

"She wanted to get married and I wasn't ready yet."

"I think I changed my mind on the whole marriage thing." "I don't think I ever wanna do it."

"Why?"

"That seems to be where my relationships go wrong." "I've been engaged twice." "They broke my heart."

"I'd never do that to you."

"I know."

"What happened to you the day before your wedding was terrible but in a way I'm glad it happened." He kissed her. "I don't want you to be with anyone else but me." "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." They kissed.


	28. Chapter 28

A month had passed. AJ and John were very happy together. She still wanted to take things slow but she was falling for him hard and fast. AJ had a match. She was getting ready to go out. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground from behind.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed. John was holding her like you would a bride. "John."

"Hi baby." "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Planning on holding me like this all night?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Well you can't I have a match."

"I know I just wanted to wish the sexiest Diva's Champion in history luck."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Seriously honey you have to put me down now."

"I can't yet."

"Why not?"

"I need a kiss first."

"Oh." They kissed.

"One more." They kissed again. He put her down. Her music came on.

"Gotta go."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Twenty minutes later AJ went to John's locker room.

"Great match." He said.

"Thanks." "You just have that dark match tonight right?"

"Yeah and the promo at the end of the show."

"I've been thinking about something John."

"What?"

"Well you know how we haven't slept together yet."

"Yeah."

"I wanna wait."

"That's fine we can wait."

"It's just that's normally the part I rush in to and I don't wanna do that this time."

"That's fine."

"I was thinking we could try to wait until a specific time."

"When?"

"This New Years Eve."

"I wonder why you picked then." He said smiling.

"I just think it would be romantic." "I mean that was our first time together four years ago."

"You do realize that's seven months away?"

"Well I said we can try to wait." "That doesn't mean we absolutely have to." "I can do it, I think." "If you can't do it-

"Hey I can do it."

"Alright."

"And you said you think you can do it." "I guess that means one night I might become to much for you to resist huh?" He said smiling.

"Ha ha."

"Hey you're the one that said it."

"Can I help it if I think you're hot?"

"I guess you can't." They kissed.

A few days later AJ was at home. Her hair was up and messy. She had no make-up on and she was wearing her glasses. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"John." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Come in." He went in. They kissed. "I'm surprised you recognized me."

"Why?"

"Have you ever seen me without make-up before?"

"No."

"I know I look like a monster."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing?

"I was getting ready to take a nap."

"Are you tired?"

"A little bit."

"Ok let's take a nap." John laid down on the couch. "Come here." She laid on top of him and cover them both up.

"This is nice."

"Yeah." They fell asleep.

A few hours later they were awakened by a knock at the door. AJ got up and put her glasses on. She went to the door and opened it.

"Mom." She said surprised.

"Hi April."

"Come in." She went in.

"Are you busy?"

"No." "My boyfriend John is here."

"Oh right you told me you were dating John Cena now."

"John would you like to meet my mom?" She asked looking at John.

"I sure would." He said. "Hi it's so nice to meet you Mrs. Lee." "AJ's told me a lot about you."

"She's told me a lot about you to."

"Why don't I go make us all some coffee." AJ said.

They all talked for a few hours. AJ walked her mom to the door.

"I can tell you really like him." Her mom said.

"I do."

"I can see why he's great."

"I'm glad you like him to."

"I love you."

"I love you to mom." "Bye."

"Bye." She left.

AJ sat next to John on the couch.

"I like your mom."

"She likes you to."

"You know, today was the first day I've ever heard you call me your boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "It was nice." They kissed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." "Wanna go out to dinner?"

"No." "Let's just get a pizza."

**Does anybody wanna see a sequel to the story "Obsession" **


	29. Chapter 29

Three months had passed. AJ and John were still going strong. They were still sticking to there agreement of waiting to have sex. Although at times it was hard for them to do. It was harder then either of them were willing to admit to each other. The next few days would be a true test to both to there strengths of willpower. After Raw tonight everyone had two days off. AJ was going home with John for the first time since they started dating. AJ was in the Diva's Locker Room changing for her match. Kaitlyn came in.

"Hey." Kaitlyn said.

"Hey."

"Ready for your two days off?"

"Yeah."

"Doing anything exciting?"

"I'm going home with John."

"Why?"

"He asked me to."

"I thought you guys were waiting?"

"We are."

"Well that won't last to long once you get to his house."

"Yes it will."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two planning on sleeping in the same bed?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah you're definitely gonna have sex."

"Well it's been four months and we still haven't."

"Yeah but you've never slept in the same bed either."

"Yes we have and we didn't do a thing."

"I know it's killing you both."

"I'll admit some days are tougher then others but in a way it's nice." "John and I don't need sex to have a good time with each other." "I'm gonna go see him before my match."

"Alright." "See you later."

"Bye."

AJ went into John's locker room. She sat on the couch next to him.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hey." They kissed.

"I'm glad you're coming home with me tomorrow."

"Me to."

"I won't have to be lonely and miss you for two days."

"Aw." "John that's so sweet."

"I can't believe you've never been to my house before."

"I know."

"We're gonna have fun."

"You're not planning on trying to break our agreement are you?"

"Of course not."

"Ok." "Just checking."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Damn it." He said smiling.

"You want me that bad?" She asked smiling back.

"Is that a trick question?"

"I gotta go."

"Ok." She went to stand up. "Wait." He kissed her. "Ok you can go now."

The next morning they walked into John's house.

"Boy this is nice." AJ said.

"Thanks." "I'll go put your stuff in my room."

"Ok."

Later that day John changed into his workout clothes.

"I'm gonna go to the gym for a couple hours then we'll figure out what we're doing for dinner." John said.

"Ok." "Do you care if I take a shower while you're gone?"

"Not at all." "I'll be back."

"Ok." They kissed.

After John left AJ fell asleep on the couch. She slept for a hour and a half. Then got she woke up and got in the shower. Ten minutes later John walked through the door.

"AJ." He said. "Baby I'm home." He went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Hey." He heard from behind him. He turned around. AJ was standing there wrapped in a towel. Her hair was wet. "Just get back?"

"Yeah."

"Honey."

"What?"

"Is my standing here in a towel turning you on?" She said grinning.

"Not at all." "You do look sexy though." "I gotta go shower."

"A cold shower?" She laughed.

"AJ."

"I'm kidding."

Later that night AJ got into bed. John was waiting for her.

"No funny stuff mister." She said.

"Absolutely not but on New Years Eve your in big trouble."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Earlier I had the feeling we weren't gonna make it until New Years Eve."

"I'm not gonna lie." "I wanted to."

"I know."

"You enjoyed watching me squirm didn't you?"

"Yeah." "I thought you were gonna throw me on the bed and have your way with me."

"I came really close."

"I could tell." She kissed him. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I kind of wanted you to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So now you tell me."

"I wasn't thinking with the right part of my brain."

"What part were you using?"

"The part of it that wants you."

"Can you bring that part back?"

"Not tonight."

"Ok." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day AJ and John were sitting in the living room playing video games.

"John do you think it's sad that I'm thirty and I still like video games?"

"No I find it hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"At least I know I can kick your ass at them."

"I'm letting you."

"Yeah right."

"You know you look pretty damn cute right now." He paused the game and started kissing her down her cheek.

"John what are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"What about our agreement?"

"Don't worry I won't try to break it I promise." She turned her head. They kissed. He laid her down and was on top of her. They made out slowly for a few minutes. Suddenly John broke the kiss and looked down at her. "I love you AJ."

"I love you to John." They kissed again but it was more passionate this time. Neither of them were thinking about what they were doing. He felt her hands inside the front of his shirt.

"AJ." He groaned into her mouth. She took off his shirt. He started to unbutton hers. The phone rang. They broke the kiss.

"You better get that."

"Ok." He looked annoyed. He got off of her. She sat up and buttoned her shirt.


	30. Chapter 30

Two weeks had passed. AJ was glad she and John had gotten interrupted by the phone. If they hadn't she knew what would've happened. She and Kaitlyn were at a restaurant having lunch.

"We haven't really had the time to talk." Kaitlyn said. "How'd it go when at stayed at John's?"

"It was really nice."

"So did you guys do anything?"

"We came very close but no." "Lucky for us the phone rang."

"I bet not lucky for John."

"Yeah I felt bad." "There's a good reason for why we almost did though."

"Why?"

"He told me he loved me." She said smiling.

"Aw he did?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I said I love him to."

"It's nice to finally be able to say it isn't?"

"It's great." "I've never been this much in love with anyone."

Later that night AJ was at the arena. She went to go see John before her match like she always did.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed. "I was thinking about how much I liked having you at my house a couple weeks ago."

"I liked it to."

"We have to do that again soon."

"Ok."

"You gonna try to take advantage of me next time?"

"Ha ha."

"You almost broke our agreement." "You're a bad girl."

"Me?"

"Who took my shirt off?"

"I don't remember you complaining at the time." "My hands weren't the only ones that were in places they shouldn't have been ya know?"

"I don't remember you complaining at the time." "If the phone hadn't of rang we both know what would've happened."

"Yeah." "Good thing it didn't."

"Is it?"

"Getting restless baby?"

"A little."

"If you can't wait anymore we can."

"No I can wait."

"You're sure?" "After the show if you want we can go back to my room and do whatever you want."

"No let's wait." "I know it's important to you."

"Thanks." "I gotta go."

"Alright." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

During her match AJ got thrown out of the ring. She heard a popping sound and pain filled her left knee. The match was stopped. AJ was helped to the trainers room. She was sitting on an exam table crying.

"Ow!" She yelled as the trainer touched her knee.

"I'm sorry AJ but I have to touch it." John came in.

"What's wrong baby?" John asked with worry in his voice.

"My knee John." "My knee." "It hurts." "It's hurts so bad."

"Chris what's wrong with her?" He asked looking at the trainer.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but she shows all the symptoms of an ACL tear." "I want you to go to the emergency room."

"I'll have Kaitlyn take me." She said

"I wanna take you." John said.

"You can't you have to stay here." "Just meet there when you're done."

"I'll be there as soon as I can I promise." He kissed her.

"Ok."

AJ got her things and was being helped to the parking lot. They passed the Bella twins in the hall.

"Aw looks like AJ's hurt." Nikki said smiling.

AJ was in an exam room waiting for the doctor. They have her something for the pain and took x-rays. John came in. They hugged.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'm still waiting for him.

"Are you still in pain?"

"No they gave me something."

"Good."

The doctor came in.

"April unfortunately your x-rays do show an ACL tear." The doctor said. "The only wait to fix it is with surgery."

"Surgery?" She said worried. "I've never had surgery before."

"How long will it be until she recovers?" John asked.

"Four to six months." The doctor said.

"No I'm a professional wrestler." AJ said. "There's has to be a simpler way."

"There's not I'm sorry." "I want you to go see a surgeon tomorrow." "Doctor James Andrews."

"I know him." John said. "He's done all of my surgeries."

"I am sorry for the bad news." He left. AJ started to cry.

"Aw baby it's ok." John said hugging her.

"I don't wanna have surgery John I'm scared."

"Surgery is a little scary but it's nothing."

"For four to six months John." "I can't wrestle." "We can't see each other a lot and I have to give up my Diva's Championship."

"I know what it's like to have to give up a title it sucks." "We'll see each other as much as we can I promise."

"Ok."

"I hope they can schedule your surgery when I don't have anything to do." "I wanna be there."

"I want you to be there to."

"Look at the bright side."

"What's that?"

"At least we'll make it until New Years Eve." He laughed. AJ laughed.

"Yeah."

"I knew that would get you to laugh." They kissed and hugged. "It's gonna be ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."


	31. Chapter 31

Two days had passed. AJ's surgery was tomorrow. She was really nervous about it. John was doing all he could to keep her calm. Lucky for him he was able to get the day off so he could go with her. He was spending the night at her house so he could drive her to the hospital in the morning. They were laying in bed getting ready to go to sleep. AJ sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing." "I just can't get my mind to turn off."

"Baby come here." She laid on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him. "I know you're scared."

"I'm petrified."

"It's gonna be ok."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will." "The doctors know what they're doing."

"It's not just that I don't want to be away from you for that long."

"We'll talk every day and I'll be by to see you."

"I know but it won't be the same."

"I know but we'll just have to make the best of it." "It's all we can do."

"Why did I have to hurt my knee?"

"It wasn't your fault it was an accident."

"I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you to." "We don't have to miss each other just yet." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"And I'm gonna miss this." She mumbled against his lips. "I love kissing you."

"I love it when you kiss me."

"Gets you thinking about other things doesn't it?" She laughed against his lips. They broke the kiss.

"AJ must you tease me like that?"

"Yes." "You know you like it." "It'll give you motivation for New Years."

"I won't need much believe me."

"At least I'll feel well enough by then where it won't screw up what we have planned."

"Speaking of what we have planned." "I have a second plan to go along with that plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Baby you can't leave me hanging."

"You're gonna love it."

"Love what?"

"I can't tell you."

"John come on."

"No." "We gotta get to sleep."

"Ok." They kissed. "Goodnight. "I love you."

"Goodnight." "I love you to."

The next morning they were getting ready to wheel AJ into the OR. She and John hugged.

"Baby you're shaking." John said.

"I'm scared."

"I know but it's gonna be ok." "I'm gonna be right here when you come out." They kissed.

"I love you John."

"I love you to AJ."

The procedure took three hours. AJ had been in recovery for two John was waiting for her to wake up. She opened her eyes.

"Hi AJ." John said leaning over her bed.

"Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Groggy."

"The operation went fine."

"Good."

"We just have to stay here for a few more hours then I'll take you home."

"Ok."

When the doctors thought AJ was well enough. They let her go home. She had to sleep on her couch for two weeks because she wasn't allow to go upstairs. John made sure she was as comfortable as possible. He felt bad that he had to leave her tomorrow but he had no choice. They were getting ready to go to bed.

"Need a pain pill yet?"

"Yeah." He picked them up.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"They gave you Vicodin."

"Oh great." "I can't tell them I used to be addicted to it." "They might not give me anything else."

"This time's different though." "You only abused them because you were depressed last time."

"It'll be fine."

"If you feel like it's not gonna be call your doctor."

"Trust me John the last thing I wanna do is go back to that." "Besides, I have you what do I need those for?"

"Alright." He handed her one she took it.

The next morning John woke up. It was seven o'clock in the morning. John leaned over the couch.

"AJ." He said softly. "AJ."

"Hmm." She said opening her eyes.

"I gotta go."

"No." They kissed. "I love you so much."

"I love you to."

"Be safe."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

A week had passed. AJ and John were talking on the phone.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Bored I'm sick of being on this couch."

"I know."

"If I had someone to snuggle with it wouldn't be so bad."

"That would be a lot better for both of us."

"Yeah."

"Being good with your pain pills?"

"Yes one every six hours."

"Good."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you to." "I gotta go."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

John was in catering getting something to eat.

"Hi John." He turned around.

"Hi Nikki."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"It sucks about AJ."

"Come on, I know you hate her."

"No I don't." "I don't like to see you like this.

"What do you want?"

"Just to let you know that I'm here for you if you ever need anybody to talk to."

"I don't think AJ would like that very much."

"We can't be friends?"

"I gotta go." He walked away.


	32. Chapter 32

Two months had passed. AJ's knee was slowly getting better. She was going nuts. She missed John like crazy. They hadn't seen each other in a month. He was coming to stay with her for two days starting tomorrow night. She was sitting at home. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Lonely."

"Me to." "I can't wait until tomorrow night."

"Me either."

"It's been to long."

"Yes it has." "What do you want for dinner tomorrow night?" "I'll cook."

"You shouldn't strain yourself you need to rest."

"John it's just dinner." "I make myself dinner almost every night."

"I know but I don't want you being on your feet for to long."

"As long as I where my protective brace my knee's fine." "Now tell me what you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Ok."

"Hey AJ."

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

"John." She said laughing.

"What?"

"I'm in my pajamas."

"I bet you look really sexy."

"They're my Hello Kitty pajamas."

"The ones you wore the night I let you use my shower in my hotel room."

"Yeah." "I can't believe you remember that."

"I thought you looked hot in them."

"You did not." "You laughed at me.

"I did not."

"You did to."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright I forgive you."

"Ok."

"What did you want me to be wearing?"

"AJ."

"What?" "I know." "Nothing." "Right."

"You're torturing me with all this sexual talk again."

"You know you like it." "I can tell it gets you all hot and bothered." "Just a couple more months till New Years."

"If I was there with right now with the way you're talking, we wouldn't make it to New Years."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought the almighty John Cena never let anything overpower him." She said jokingly.

"Ha ha." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright." "See you tomorrow night." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning John was in line at a Starbucks. There were two lines. He was in the shortest one. He looked over and saw Nikki in the next line.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He was next in line.

"Hey John." "Could you please order mine to and bring it to me at that table back there?" She said pointing.

"I guess." She handed him the money. She went back to her table. John stepped to the front of the line. "Can I have one regular and one iced skim latte with extra foam?"

John took Nikki her coffee.

"Here." He said.

"Thanks." She took a sip. "I knew you'd remember." "Iced skim latte with extra foam just like I like it."

"Yeah." "See ya."

"Wait." "Can't you sit down for a minute?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna talk." He sat down.

"Talk about what?"

"How's AJ?"

"She fine as if you care."

"I do."

"Right."

"You seem to think I have some hidden agenda when all I want is for us to be friends."

"Really Nicole?" "Is that all you want?"

"Yes." "We were friends for years before we dated." "Why can't we be again?"

"It's not the same anymore Nikki." "Even if I wanted to you're my ex it wouldn't be right."

"I want to be friends with AJ to."

"No." "You know what I think you want?" "I think you want me back." "That's not gonna happen." "I love AJ." He got up and walked away.

Later that night AJ was making dinner. The front door opened. John went into the kitchen. AJ turned around.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." He said smiling back. They hugged and kissed. "Here." He said handing her roses.

"Aw roses." "Thank you." "I love them." She kissed him.

"You're welcome."

After dinner they were laying on the couch together. They were facing each other.

"I've really missed this." She said.

"Me to." They kissed. "AJ I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

"What would you think about moving in with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." She kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Great." "We can't do it for three weeks though since WWE is touring in France when I go back."

"I wish could come to."

"I know me to." "After that though we're gonna pack you up and bring you home with me where you belong." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	33. Chapter 33

Three weeks had passed. John was coming back in two days. AJ was packing up the last of her stuff She was so excited to move on to this next stage of her relationship with John. She was labeling some boxes when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just labeling some boxes."

"You're taking it easy though right?"

"I'm fine." "Don't worry." "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting at the hotel." "Lonely."

"I know the feeling." "It's nighttime there right?"

"Yeah." "I wish you could see the beach the hotel's on." "It's beautiful."

"I bet."

"I might go for a walk on the beach before I go to sleep." "It won't be as fun by myself though." "If I had certain woman with me I'd enjoy it more." "It'd be nice and romantic and we'd be alone." "Maybe I would try to coax her into moving up the date of our agreement."

"Really?"

"Yeah think about it." "Me and you all alone underneath the stars." "In the sand making love for hours."

"That does sound nice." "With the right amount of sweet talk I might've fallen for it."

"Damn."

"These last two days are gonna drag."

"I know but when I come back I'm bringing you home."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Thanks for letting me move in some of my stuff."

"I want you to be comfortable it's gonna be your house to." "Well I think I'm gonna take that walk."

"Ok."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

John was down on the beach. He was sitting there watching the waves. He was thinking about how much he loved AJ and his future with her. Nikki sat down beside him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said.

"What do you want?"

"How come every I try to talk to you you think I want something?"

"I know you."

"I'm just being friendly." "How's AJ?"

"Oh stop it already."

"What?"

"I know you don't give a shit about AJ so stop pretending you do."

"I was just trying to be nice." "Why do you have to be so mean to me?" He heard her sniffle.

"Are you crying?"

"What do you care?" "I don't want anything but you never believe me." She said through her tears. "I know you're with AJ now and I'm happy for you."

"Come on stop crying." "Hey come on stop." "I'm sorry, ok?" "Just stop." "It's ok." She wiped her eyes after a few minutes. "There you're fine."

"Sorry it's just really frustrating when you don't believe me."

"I'm sorry to."

"I forgive you." She grabbed his hand. "You always could make me feel better." John stood up.

"I gotta go." He walked away.

Two days later AJ was moving into John's house. It was cold and snowy out. AJ was bringing some boxes up to the bedroom. John came in a few seconds after her.

"AJ did you carry those boxes up here?"

"Yeah."

"Baby you can't do that." "You could hurt yourself."

"They weren't heavy." "I'm freezing."

"Me to."

"Here let's lay here until we warm up." They took off there coats and shoes. John pulled back the covers. They got in bed. They were laying on there sides facing each other. "AJ your feet are like ice."

"I told you I'm freezing."

"Well we don't have all the stuff moved in yet but you're home."

"Yep." "I'm so happy."

"Me to."

"You know I never thought that we'd end up together." "I'm glad we did though because I love you so much." "More then anyone I've ever loved."

"I feel exactly the same way AJ." "I'm crazy about you." "I thought that the whole love and relationship thing just wasn't for me." "Until I realized I was in love with you." "You make me happier then I've ever been in my life."

"Sometimes I wish someone else was here with us."

"I know." "I do to." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It quickly became passionate. He started kissing her neck.

"Oh John." She moaned. She took off his sweatshirt As they kissed again they were moaning into each others mouths. He started to lift up her shirt. The doorbell rang. They broke the kiss. John had a disappointed look on his face.

"No." "Not movers not right now." John let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know baby I'm sorry." She kissed him. "Come on let's go let them in."

"I don't want to."

"I know but we have to."

"I know." He got dressed and they went downstairs.


	34. Chapter 34

A month had passed. AJ loved living with John. They hadn't seen each other since the day she moved in. John had been on the road since then. He was coming home in two days for Thanksgiving. AJ was making a big Thanksgiving meal for the two of them. She was sitting at home. The doorbell rang. She opened it.

"Kaitlyn." AJ said.

"Hi AJ."

"Hi." They hugged.

"Come in." She went in.

"John didn't tell you I was coming did he?"

"No we talked about a half hour ago and he didn't mention a thing."

"Good." "I told him not to." "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had an autograph signing in the area and I figured we could do lunch and some shopping."

"Ok give me fifteen minutes."

After lunch they went to the mall. They were walking around.

"So how do you like living with John?"

"I love it."

"When are you two gonna make it official?"

"What?"

"You know." "White dress, rings, cake."

"We haven't talked about it." "The reason he broke up with Nikki is because she wanted to get married and he didn't." "I don't want to pressure him." "Besides, I'm a little touchy to it myself."

"Why?"

"I've been engaged twice." "Both times I loved them and I thought they loved me but it turned out like every other relationship I've ever had." "With me getting my heart broken."

"John wouldn't do that."

"I know but you can't blame me for being skeptical when it comes to marriage."

"So if he asked you you'd say no?"

"No." "Why did he tell you something?"

"No." "Just curious."

"Let's go in here." They went into a Victoria's Secret store.

"What are you gonna get?"

"Something for New Years Eve."

"Oh." "So something for John?"

"Yeah." "I think he's taking me somewhere on New Years."

"Where?"

"I don't know he won't tell me."

"Well he knows you want that night to be special so it's probably somewhere nice."

"The day I moved in that plan almost went out the window."

"Really?"

"Yeah we were on the bed warming up because we were cold." "We were talking then we started to kiss." "He started kissing my neck and I didn't want him to stop." "I took off his shirt." "Just as he started to lift up mine the doorbell rang." "It was the movers."

"That sucks."

"I do wanna wait but whenever we get that I don't wanna stop." "I know sometimes it's difficult for John." "I don't think he understands that I want him just as bad as he wants me." "Ooh." AJ picked up a blue silky short nightgown. "I love this."

"John will to." "It'll be on the floor before you know it." AJ laughed.

Two days later AJ was in the kitchen. The turkey was in the oven. The front door opened.

"Honey I'm home." John said.

"I'm in the kitchen." He came into the kitchen.

"Something smells good."

"The turkey will be done in about twenty minutes."

"Something looks good to." "It's this sexy short thing standing at the counter chopping vegetables." He said going and standing behind her. They kissed. "Can I help?"

"You can set the table."

"Ok."

They sat down to eat.

"This looks great AJ." John said.

"Thanks."

"Since you cooked I'll do the dishes."

"Ok." "You know just because I can't have any wine doesn't mean you can't."

"I know but I don't wanna have to much."

"Why?"

"You wanna make it until New Years don't you?"

"Yeah." "Speaking of New Years I bought something for that today."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Since you won't tell me what we're doing, I'll not telling you what I bought."

"Come on."

"Nope."

"I love you."

"Nice try."

After dinner they watched TV for awhile then went up to bed. John was holding AJ. She looked up at him.

"John." She said.

"What?"

"Did you tell Kaitlyn what you were getting me for Christmas?"

"No." "I'd never tell her." "Speaking of Christmas what do you want?"

"Nothing." "We'll both get our Christmas on New Years."

"I have to get you something."

"I just need you, here, now just like we are." "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you to."

A week had passed John was back on the road. Raw was over. John had just hung up from AJ and decided to have a few drinks in the lobby bar before going to his room. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. A half hour later Nikki came in sat beside him.

"Hi John." Nikki said.

"Hi." Nikki ordered a drink.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Two hours later they were both pretty buzzed. John got up.

"Are you leaving?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah."

"I think I will to." They got on the elevator.

"What floor?"

"Six." He pressed five for him and six for her. The elevator dinged on John's floor. "John can I please use your bathroom."

"Alright come on."

They went to his room. Nikki went into the bathroom. John sat down on the couch. Nikki came out a few minutes later. She sat down next to John.

"I'm so stupid." Nikki said.

"Why would you say that?"

"I had you and I let you go."

"I broke up with you."

"Yeah but you wouldn't have if I would've been more patient."

"Well it's history."

"John." He put her hand on his cheek turned his head and kissed him. He started to kiss her back. He pulled away from her.

"Nikki we can't."

"I know that you haven't had sex in a long time John."

"How?"

"People talk." "No has to know." "I won't tell anyone I promise." "I won't even tell Brie I swear." She kissed him again.


	35. Chapter 35

A month had passed. It was Christmas Eve. AJ was waiting for John to come home. His plane had landed twenty minutes ago so she knew he'd be home any time now. AJ had the house covered with Christmas decorations. The only thing that wasn't decorated yet was the tree. AJ was sitting on the couch. John walked through the door.

"I'm home." He said.

"Hi." She got up and went over to him.

"Hi." They kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"I'm so glad you're home." "Now we can decorate the tree."

"It looks like you've been busy already." He said looking around the house.

"Yeah but I wanted to do the tree together."

"Have you been naughty or nice?"

"Which one do you want?"

"Baby again with the teasing?" He said smiling.

"You started it." "One more week baby that's it."

"I know."

"In a way it's exciting." "I know it's technically not gonna be our first time together but it will be our first time as a couple." "A couple that loves and respects each other."

"It's gonna be great."

"Yeah I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I promise John no interruptions that night." "Just you and me."

"I wouldn't let anybody interrupt us that night if they tried."

After AJ and John decorated the tree they went to bed. AJ woke up in the middle of the night. John wasn't next to her. She put on her glasses and went downstairs she could see that the kitchen light was on. She walked into the kitchen. John looked deep in thought. He didn't see her.

"John?" She said.

"Oh hi."

"What are you doing down here?" "It's three o' clock in the morning."

"I'm hungry." "I can't decide what I want."

"Are you sure you look like something's wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong."

"Ok."

"Let's go to bed." He stood up.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I changed my mind."

The next day they had Christmas dinner. It was nighttime.

"Here honey." John said pulling a small rectangular shaped box.

"John." "You shouldn't have."

"Open it." She took off the lid. It was a sliver heart-shaped locket.

"It's beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Look at the back."

Engraved on the back was the inscription.

"To my love April Jeanette Lee, now you can always carry our love with you." – John

"Look it opens up in the front." John said. She opened it. A picture of her was on the left and a picture of him was on the right.

"Thank you." They kissed.

"You're welcome." "Ok we have to go to bed."

"Why?"

"We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

It was six o'clock in the morning.

"AJ wake up." John said. AJ rolled over and looked at the clock.

"John it's only six o' clock."

"I know but you have to get packed."

"Packed for what?"

"How would you like to ring in the New Year in Hawaii?"

"I would love to."

"Then you have to get up so you can get packed."

"Ok I'm getting up."

Several hours later they were in Hawaii. They'd just gotten to there room. It was a suite.

"This is so beautiful." AJ said. They went into the bedroom. A king-size bed was in the room. "Ooh the bed looks comfy doesn't it John?" She said smiling.

"Don't you start or New Years is coming early." He said smiling back.

"Alright let's figure out something to do."

They'd been there for six days. They were having a wonderful time. Tonight was there the night there. It was New Years Eve. AJ woke to John kissing her.

"Good morning beautiful." He said smiling.

"Boy someone's happy today."

"I don't have any reason not to be." "I'm in Hawaii with the most beautiful woman on the island and it's New Year's Eve."

"I'm just as excited as you are." "That party's gonna be fun tonight to."

"Yeah." They kissed.

Later that night they were at the party. Neither of them were drinking because AJ couldn't due to her pain medication. It was 12:01 officially a new year. AJ and John were slow dancing.

"This has been so fun." AJ said.

"Yeah it has." AJ kissed him.

"So?" "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went up to the room.

"I want to show you want I had the hotel staff do." John said. He opened the bedroom door. There were candles lit all over the place and different colored rose pedals on the bed.

"It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it.

"I do." She kissed him. "Give me a few minutes I'll be right back."

"Ok mind if I get in bed and wait for you?"

"Not at all." AJ left the bedroom and went into the bathroom. John took off his clothes and got in bed. He got under the covers and was sitting in bed waiting for her. She came in a few seconds later wearing the nightgown she bought last month. "What do you think?"

"Damn you look sexy."

"I was hoping you would."

"Come here." She got on her side of the bed.

"I know it's been hell for you having to wait." "I'm gonna make it up to you right now." They kissed. AJ laid down. John got on top of her. There kisses were growing more and more passionate. They stopped kissing for a second so he could take off her nightgown. She moaned as his hands touched her all over her body. He stopped and looked at her. "I love you AJ." He said. "More then anything else in the world." She smiled. "I love you to John." They kissed. She moaned as he slipped inside her and started to move. "Oh John." She moaned against his lips. "AJ." He mumbled against her lips. He started moving faster. "John, ohh John, oh my god, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh god, AJ." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest.

"Feel better now baby?" She asked.

"Yeah." He took her left hand and laced there fingers together.

"I'm glad we waited." She said looking up at him.

"Me to." They kissed. He smiled.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about Valentine's Day."

"Why?"

"No reason." "I love you so much."

"I love you to."


	36. Chapter 36

A month had passed it was Valentine's Day. Raw was in Boston tonight. AJ was going. She had a front row ticket. AJ had been out of action for five months. She couldn't wait to get back. She had one more month to go. AJ and John were at home in bed sleeping. The alarm clock went off. AJ reached over and shut it off.

"John." "Wake up honey." AJ said.

"No." He groaned.

"You gotta get up."

"I'm tired."

"What's that?"

"I'm tired."

"You're tired?"

"Yeah."

"I told you you were gonna be." He opened his eyes.

"So it's my fault?"

"I seem to remember I was trying to go to sleep and someone was kissing the back of my neck saying, come on baby I won't be tired tomorrow." "I want you." "Ring a bell?"

"Yes and so does you not complaining once we started."

"Ha ha." John kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." They kissed. "What did you get me?"

"Nothing."

"Good."

"It was a joke." "Of course I got you something."

"You didn't need to."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"One that I love."

"You know." He kissed her. "I don't have to leave for a half hour."

"I thought you were tired."

"I have enough energy for that."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." "Come here I'll show you." They kissed.

Afterward John got ready. AJ walked him to the front door. She was in her robe.

"Have a good day." AJ said.

"I will." They kissed. "I wish we could stay in bed all day."

"When we get back tonight we'll go right up to bed." "Ok?"

"Sounds good to me." They kissed again. "See you tonight at the arena."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

Later that night AJ was at the arena. She was in John's locker room.

"I'd better be getting to my seat." AJ said.

"Ok." They kissed. "See you out there." She left.

A half hour later John was getting a coffee.

"Hi John." Nikki said.

"You stay the fuck away from me."

"John come on don't be like that."

"I mean it Nicole." "Stay away from me." "I don't want anything to do with you."

"You can't mean that."

"I do." "Leave me alone." He walked away.

John was the last match of the night. When he came out and got in the ring he looked at AJ and smiled. She smiled back at him. He won his match. He got out of the ring and went got something from the timekeepers area. He got a microphone.

"Did you all have a good time tonight?" John said. The crowd cheered. "Most of you probably already know this." "For the last ten months AJ Lee and I have been dating." "AJ I want to give you your Valentine's Day present." He put a little box on the barricade. She picked it up and opened it. There was a ring inside. He got down on one knee and took AJ's left hand. "I love you AJ." "Will you marry me? He held the microphone up to her mouth.

"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes. He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. The crowd cheered.


	37. Chapter 37

AJ and John had been engaged for six weeks. AJ was scheduled to come back next week. Her doctor had given her the all clear. She was so happy now that she was back on the road with John. She couldn't believe they were getting married. She'd never been happier in her life. She knew that this time it would work. She knew that she and John would be happy for the rest of there lives. AJ was working out in the hotel gym. Kaitlyn came up to her.

"Getting back to it huh?" Kaitlyn said.

"Yep." "I can't wait to come back."

"I can't wait for you to come back." "We can have more girls nights." "If it's alright with your hubby."

"He's not my hubby yet."

"I still can't believe the way he proposed."

"Me either." "I loved it."

"I knew you would say yes if he asked."

"How could I say no?"

"He told me he was gonna propose you."

"He did?"

"Yeah." "I knew right then you were gonna say yes."

"I know it's gonna work this time."

"Me to." "You and John deserve it."

"Everything's finally falling into place." "I'm coming back to work next week." "I'm marrying John next spring." "Life can't get any better."

"I'm so happy for you."

John came in the gym.

"Hi baby." She said

"Hi." "Almost done."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Yeah." "Let me just go up to the room and rinse off and be right back down."

"Ok."

AJ rinsed off and came back down. They got in the car. AJ looked in the backseat. She saw a picnic basket and a blanket.

"We're going on a picnic?" AJ asked.

"Yep."

John drove for about twenty minutes. He pulled to a secluded grassy spot overlooking a lake. They got out and sat on the blanket under a tree. John took out chocolate covered strawberries.

"Ooh chocolate covered strawberries." AJ said. "I love those."

"I know."

"So, are you still gonna be this romantic after we get married?"

"Of course I am."

"I love it when it's early springtime."

"It is nice."

"Next spring will be the nicest spring of all." "I know our wedding's a year away but I'm already excited."

"Me to." "I can't wait until we're married

"Me either."

"You know what else is romantic?"

"What?"

"Having sex under a maple tree."

"We can't."

"Why?" "Nobody's watching." He started kissing the side of her neck.

"John."

"What?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. They laid down.

A few days later they were at home. John came downstairs in his workout clothes.

"I'm going to the gym for awhile." John said. He kissed her.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

John had been gone for twenty minutes. The phone rang.

"Hello?" AJ said. "Speaking."

John came back a half hour later.

"I'm home AJ."

"Good." "I'm making dinner." "Come here." He went into the kitchen. AJ was smiling. She hugged him and gave him a long, slow kiss.

"What's that for?"

"I'm just happy you're home."

"Do I have time to take a shower?"

"Yeah." "Dinner will be done in fifteen minutes."

When John came back down candles were lit on the kitchen table.

"Sit down." She said. "I made your favorite." They sat down to eat. She noticed he wasn't eating. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry." He let her finish eating. "AJ leave the dishes and come in the living room." "We need to talk." They went into the living room.

"John you're scaring me." "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." "Something that's been eating away at me."

"You can tell me anything." He hugged her.

"AJ I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry."

"Tell me what's wrong." He looked at her.

"Three months ago I was in a hotel bar." "Nikki was there to." "We left at the same time." "We were drunk." "When the elevator got to my floor Nikki asked if she could use the bathroom in my room." "I stupidly said yes." "We went to my room." "When she came out of the bathroom she sat on the couch next to me." "We talked for a second." "Then she kissed me." "I pulled away and told her we shouldn't." "She promised she wouldn't tell anyone." "Then she kissed me again." "We had sex."

"No." AJ said was tears in her eyes. She sat on the couch put her hands to her face and started crying. "No John." "Not you to."

"I'm sorry." He sat down next to her. "I made a mistake." "Nikki doesn't mean anything to me anymore." "I'm an asshole." "I know that." "I want to marry you." "Please forgive me." "I'm so sorry." "From the bottom of my heart." "Please forgive me." She looked at him and smacked him in the face.

"I guess I wasn't worth the wait." She said through her tears. She got up and started going up the stairs. John followed her.

"It wasn't like that." AJ went into the bedroom and got her suitcase. She started packing. "AJ please don't do this."

"I don't know why I'm surprised we both know how you get when you drink." She finished packing and was going down the stairs. John was again following her. She was to the front door. She took off the ring and gave it to John. "I really thought you were different from the others but you're not." "You never loved me either." She said as she continued to cry.

"Yes I do love you AJ." "I love you so much."

"I hate you."

"Don't say that."

"It's over."

"No." He got on his knees. Tears were in his eyes. "Please AJ I'm begging you please." "I'll never do anything like this again." "I love you AJ." "Please."

"You have no idea what you've done." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Tonight was supposed to be special." She opened the door. "I thought it would be special because we were getting another chance."

"Another chance?"

"I'm pregnant." She left slamming the door behind her.


	38. Chapter 38

A month had passed AJ was almost three months pregnant. She'd been staying at Kaitlyn's house in Texas. She was moving into her own place next week. She was moving back to Union City, New Jersey. She found a really nice full-furnished apartment including a full nursery. John had tried calling her but she never picked up the phone. She hated John. She never wanted to see him again but since she was pregnant with his child she knew that was unavoidable. Raw was in Texas tonight. AJ was going to return some things to John. AJ was in Kaitlyn's living room sitting on the couch. The front door opened.

"I'm home." Kaitlyn said.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kaitlyn sat down next to her. "How are you?"

"Dreading tonight."

"I can give that stuff to John if you want."

"No." "I have to face him sometime."

"Alright."

"Thank you for letting me stay here Kaitlyn."

"No problem."

"Next time you guys come to Jersey you'll have to come check out the apartment."

"I definitely will."

"Raising a baby." "That's gonna be something."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months next week."

"I can't wait until it comes."

"Me either." "At least I know John will be a good father." She had tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She wiped her eyes. "I still can't believe this." "Not only did John cheat on me with his ex-girlfriend but he ironically picks the day I find out I'm pregnant to tell me."

"I know."

"It's not fair." "What does Nikki have that I don't?"

"Nothing you're great." "Anybody that can't see that is an idiot."

"Besides my baby, my life sucks."

Later that night AJ was at the arena walking down the hall. She was on her way to go see John. She turned the corner and almost ran right into him.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been staying with Kaitlyn."

"How are you and the baby?"

"The baby's fine."

"How far along?"

"Three months next week."

"Are you staying with Kaitlyn permanently?"

"No." "I got an apartment in Union City." "I'm moving in next week."

"I wish you'd pick up the phone when I call."

"I don't wanna talk to you." "Why would I pick up the phone?"

"To let me know about the baby."

"We can discuss the baby." "What do you wanna know?"

"Can I come to your next appointment?"

"I suppose." "It's next Wednesday at noon."

"I'll be there."

"Let me make sure I make something perfectly clear to you John." "The only reason I'm still speaking to you is because of our baby." "Any thoughts you have of us getting back together can stop right now." "We'll work out a custody arrangement."

"Custody arrangement?"

"Yeah."

"The only arrangement should be you and the baby back home with me."

"Whatever." "Here." She handed him a clear plastic baggy.

"What's this?"

"Your house keys, the love letters we wrote each other when you were on the road, the earrings you gave me for my birthday, t-

"Your locket's in here."

"Yeah."

"I gave it to you."

"I don't want it." "It means nothing." "Just like I meant nothing to you."

"That's not true." "You know that's not true."

"Whatever." "I'm outta here."

"AJ."

"What?"

"I miss you."

"I'm sure I don't have anything that Nikki can't give you."

"I don't care about her I care about you and our baby." "I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I do and I want you to come home."

"Do you know how happy I was when I got that call and they told me I was pregnant?" "I couldn't wait to tell you." "Then you tell me you cheated on me."

"My timing was unbelievably bad." "I know that." "What I'd done was killing me inside." "I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"I thought I'd be doing this with you." "I thought we were going to be a family." She said starting to cry.

"We can AJ, we can."

"No." "No we can't." "We can't because you ruined it." "You treated me the way every other man in my life has." "Like a piece of trash."

"You know I don't think of you like that." "AJ I love you." "I want you to be my wife and I want to raise our baby together."

"I trusted you." She said started to cry harder. "I loved you." "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry." "Please I'm so, so sorry." "All I want is to take care of you and the baby."

"I can't do it I can't be with you."

"Yes you can."

"I gotta g-

"AJ." They looked at each other. He was getting closer to her face. Just then Nikki was walking down the hall.

"That's why I can't." She said pointing at Nikki. She walked away.


	39. Chapter 39

A week had passed. AJ was moving in to her place today. Some of her furniture was being delivered from John's place to her place tomorrow. Even though the apartment was already fully furnished she still wanted some of her stuff. Tomorrow was also her doctors appointment. The appointment she told John he could come to. She was sitting in her apartment when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"What?"

"How are you?"

"What do you care?"

"You know I care."

"Well I'm as well as I can be after my asshole ex-boyfriend fucked his ex." "Any other questions?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you get by now that I don't give a fuck if you're sorry?" "You know what just-bye."

"Wait don't hang up."

"Why?"

"I can still come to the appointment tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Same office as last time?"

"Yeah I'll meet you there."

"Ok."

"I'm hanging up now bye."

"Ok b- She hung up.

The next day AJ went to the doctors office. About two minutes later John showed up and sat down next to AJ.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How's the baby today?"

"Fine." The nurse came out.

"April Lee?" She said.

AJ and John stood up and went back to the examination room. Ten minutes later the doctor came in. AJ was hooked to the machines.

"Oh boy they must have been playing hide and seek." The doctor said.

"What?" AJ said.

"There's a second baby." "You're having twins."

"Oh my god."

"Are you sure?" John said

"Yes if you look you can see it." The doctor said.

"I see it."

"This is so great." AJ said. "How come I'm not showing more?"

"Every pregnancy is different." The doctor said. "Don't be surprised if in the coming weeks your belly really starts popping out."

AJ and John were walking through the parking lot. She was walking faster then him.

"AJ." John said.

"What?" She said continuing walking.

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Nope."

"Come on." "You gotta eat." "It's just lunch." She turned around.

"Just lunch John." "That's it." "I'll follow you."

"Let's go to that one place we like."

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant. They were eating there food.

"Twins I still can't believe it." John said.

"Yeah me either." John could tell she really didn't want to be there.

"I mean two babies." "Wow."

"Yeah if you were to have twins with someone I'd guess Nikki not me." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why do you have to bring her up now?"

"Oh I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable." She said sarcastically. "See I said I'm sorry like you do." "So that's supposed to make everything better right?" "Excuse me that all I can picture when I'm with you is you in bed with her."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." "Nothing you say means anything to me." "I'm giving the babies my last name."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." "We're not married so I'm giving them my last name."

"Us not being married isn't my choice."

"Are you kidding me?" "If you knew how to say no I can't I have a girlfriend we'd still be together." "Since you were obviously thinking with the wrong head that night, here we are."

"I don't know how to apologize anymore."

"There's no amount of times you could apologize that could make me forgive you." "I opened my heart to you." "And you shattered it like glass." She said with tears in her eyes. "I hate you." "I wish I'd never became General Manager of Raw because if I hadn't I never would've never gotten fired and gotten feelings for you." "However much I loved you and I loved you a lot." "That's how much I hate you now."

"I don't blame you."

"You can go with me to appointments and when the twins are born for there sake I will be civil to you." "Until that time." "Go to hell John." She paid for her meal and left.

When she got home her couch was delivered. It was nighttime. AJ was sitting on the couch. She looked over and saw something white sticking out of one of the cushions. She pulled it out. It was an envelope with her name on it. She figured it must be a letter from John. She got up and put it through her paper shredder.

She decided to go to bed. She was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She was rubbing stomach.

"Boy did mommy get a surprise today." She said. "Not just one of you to love but two." "Listen guys just because mommy doesn't get along with daddy doesn't mean we both don't love you." "We do and we will for the rest of our lives." "I wish I could still be with your daddy but I can't." "Part of me does still love him but I can't take him back because I'm to angry and to hurt." "I have no doubt in my mind though that you're getting a great daddy." "Mommy loves you both very much."

AJ got in bed and went to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Two months had passed. AJ was five months pregnant but she looked like she was eight. Just as her doctor predicted her stomach popped out quickly. Tomorrow she and John were going back to the doctor to find out the gender of both twins. AJ liked her new place. She hadn't seen or talked to John since the last appointment. She wished it could stay that way. She didn't want to feel the hurt and anger she felt every time she saw or spoke to him. She was sitting in her apartment when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kaitlyn said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like there are two babies fighting inside me."

"That can't be a good sign they're not even born yet and they're already fighting."

"I'm sure I have years of looking forward to that." "Especially when they're in there teens."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "I just don't want to see John."

"It won't be that bad."

"Whenever we're together now all I can think about is him and Nikki in bed." "It pisses me off." "He makes me so mad." "Not only did he hurt me." "He disappointed me." "I thought he was it." "The one."

"I know." "Do you still love him?"

"Partly yes but not enough to get back together with him." "He hurt me to bad." "When my couch got delivered two months ago he left me some type of letter under one of the cushions."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know." "I put it through my paper shredder envelope and all."

"You weren't even curious?"

"I could probably guess what it said." "I love you." "I miss you." "Please come home, blah, blah, blah." "At least in a few months I'll have two people who will love unconditionally forever." "That's all I need."

"Are you coming to the house show at Madison Square Garden tomorrow night?"

"No it's better for the health of the babies if I don't stress myself out to much."

"I guess you're right." "Call me tomorrow and me know what the babies are."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

AJ and John were at the doctor. AJ was the first appointment. It was nine o' clock in the morning. AJ was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations you two." The doctor said. "You'll be the proud parents of beautiful baby girls."

"Girls?" AJ said.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"This is great." John said. "Baby girls."

AJ and John were walking through the parking lot. AJ was to her car.

"AJ." John said.

"What?" She said looking at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Did you get my letter?"

"I shredded it."

"Why?"

"Unless it concerns our girls, I could care less what you have to say." She got in her car and left.

Later that afternoon John was walking around New York City. He noticed AJ the other side of the street. She had a bag in her hand that looked like it was full of baby clothes. She was crossed the street. John saw a car speeding towards her. He started running towards her.

"AJ watch out!" He yelled. AJ looked and saw the car. Her eyes widened. Just as the car was about to hit her John ran in front of it. He was facing AJ. The car hit him knocking him into AJ. He fell right on top of her. They were both knocked out.

An ambulance was called and they were both rushed to the hospital. John opened his eyes. The doctor was leaning over his bed.

"It's alright Mr. Cena." The doctor said. "You're going to be ok." "You have a concussion and a few cuts and bruises."

"Is my girlfr- "Is AJ ok?" "Oh god." "Are our babies ok?"

"There were some complications and bleeding." "That was able to be stopped." "Both babies are going to be just fine."

"Thank god." "What about AJ?"

"She has a concussion." "Suffering that sudden loss of blood caused her to slip into a coma."

"She'll be ok though right?"

"When she wakes up yes."

"When will that be?"

"That's up to her." "Don't worry the babies are getting all the nutrients they need through IV and if necessary they can be delivered through c-section."

"I want to see her."

"For now you need to rest." The doctor left.


	41. Chapter 41

Four months had passed. AJ was still in a coma. They were taking the babies through c-section tomorrow. John hoped AJ told wake up before then. He knew she wouldn't want to miss the birth of the twins. John's flight had just gotten in. He brought AJ some roses.

"Hey." He said. He kissed her forehead. "Hey guys." He kissed her stomach. "Did you miss daddy?" "Daddy missed you." "Let's see if we can talk mommy into waking up for the big day tomorrow." He sat down next to AJ's bed and took her hand. "AJ listen ok?" "The babies are coming tomorrow so you gotta wake up." "I know you don't wanna miss it." "Please wake up." "I promise that when you do wake up I'll leave you alone." "I know that's what you want." "It's not what I want but I blew it and now I have to live with the consequences." "Unless it's about the girls you won't hear a word from me." "We just need you to come back to us." "Can you do that?" She squeezed his hand.

The next morning the doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Cena." She said.

"Hey doc."

"It's time."

"She's still not awake though."

"I know but it's time."

AJ could still feel pain so they gave her a local anesthetic the whole procedure took about an hour. The babies were doing well but the hospital wanted to keep them for awhile. Just to ensure that neither baby had any lasting effects from the accident. John decided not to name the babies yet. He thought he and AJ should do that together. An hour after there birth John was holding them both in the nursery.

"Hi." He said. "You're gonna get to meet your mommy real soon." "I promise." "She's gonna love the two of you." "Daddy loves you both."

A week later John was at the hospital. The babies were still there. There was no change with AJ. It was three o' clock on the morning. John was sleeping on the couch in her room. AJ's eyes started to flutter open.

"Hello?" "Hello?" AJ said. "John?" "John?" John woke up and went over to her.

"Hey."

"You saved my life didn't you?"

"Yeah I did."

"Ok god the babies." She looked down at her stomach. "Not again."

"No it's ok." "They're fine." "You had them through a c-section birth last week."

"Last week?"

"You've been in a coma for four months."

"What?"

"Don't worry." "You're gonna be ok."

"I wanna see the babies."

"Ok." "They're in the nursery." "Let me take you in the wheelchair."

John took her down to the nursery.

"There they are." He said pointing through the glass. They were sleeping.

"Oh my god." "They're beautiful."

"Just like there mom."

"What are there names?"

"They don't have any yet." "I wanted us to decide that together."

The next morning the babies were in the hospital with AJ and John. AJ was holding one and John was holding the other.

"Let's see what should your name be." AJ said. "John what do you think of Halley?"

"I like it."

"Me to." "Halley Marie Cena." John looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Without you saving our lives all three of us would have died." "So I owe you that much." "Wanna name the one you're holding?"

"Sure." "Jessica Jeanette Cena."

"I like it."


	42. Chapter 42

Four years had passed. The twins were now four years old. Everyone always joked that they were mini AJ's because they looked just like her. AJ hadn't dated anyone since John. She was to preoccupied with work and the girls. John had dated a few woman but it was never serious and it never lasted long. It was more for sake of the girls but AJ and John were friends again. It also helped a lot the Bella twins quit the WWE two years ago. It was Christmas Eve. AJ was at home waiting for John to bring the girls back from the hotel. The door opened. AJ stood up from the couch.

"Hi guys." AJ said.

"Mommy!" They both said excitedly. They ran up to her. She bent down to hug them.

"Did you have a good time with daddy?"

"Mommy it was so much fun daddy gave us presents." Halley said.

"He did?"

"Yeah necklaces and a bunch of other stuff." Jessica said.

"That's great." She looked at John. "Hi John."

"Hi AJ."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Ok time to get into your pajamas." She said looking the girls. "Daddy's gonna read you "The Night Before Christmas" and then your going to bed."

After John read the story he put the girls to bed.

"Girls tomorrow's a big day." John said. "Santa's coming tonight so tomorrow you'll both have presents."

"When does Santa come daddy?" Halley asked.

"As soon as you both go to sleep."

"Night daddy." "I love you."

"I love you to Halley."

"Do you love me daddy?" Jessica asked.

"Of course I do Jessica you're one of my two favorite daughters."

"Do you love mommy?"

"That's enough questions for tonight." "I love you both goodnight."

"Goodnight." They both said.

John went out into the hallway and into the living room. AJ was sitting on the floor wrapping presents.

"They're all laid down." He said.

"Ok thanks."

"Do you need any help?"

"I'd love some." "Knowing the girls they'll wake me up at sunrise tomorrow."

"Alright."

When they got done it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Thanks for helping me." AJ said.

"No problem." "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

A week later the twins were spending the night with John at the hotel for New Years Eve. AJ was sitting at home by herself. The phone rang.

"Hello?" AJ said.

"Hey AJ." John said. "I think Jessica left Bunny Trixie at home." AJ went into the kitchen.

"Yep it's right here on the table."

"Jessica's ready for bed but you know she won't go to sleep without Bunny Trixie."

"I'll be right there." "Tell Jessica I'm on my way."

"Ok."

Fifteen minutes later AJ knocked on the door.

"Hey." AJ said.

"Hey." AJ went in.

"Jessica look what mommy has."

"Bunny Trixie." Jessica said. "Mommy can you put me to bed?"

"Sure." "Where's your sister?"

"Sleeping."

Five minutes later AJ be came out of Jessica's room.

"Hey AJ." John said. "Do have any plans tonight?"

"No."

"I have a twelve pack in the fridge." "I was gonna have a few wanna join me?"

"Sure."

Over the next two hours AJ had four beers and John had six. AJ hadn't drank in a few years so it was hitting her hard. It was a few minutes to midnight.

"I can't believe it." AJ said. "Four beers and I'm wasted." "I guess being a mom takes the party girl out of you."

"It's worth it though isn't it?"

"Yes." "We have the greatest girls in the world." The ball dropped.

"You know AJ." "It's tradition to kiss someone on New Years Eve."

"What are you getting at?"

"Just a little one."

"Ok." He kissed her. She kissed him back. At first was slow but it gradually became more passionate. They stood up. They kissed again. He picked her up off the ground and carried her to the bedroom. They laid on the bed. They were both undressed within a matter of seconds. Usually they took there time but tonight they just wanted each other. When they were done AJ fell asleep in John's arms.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning John woke up. He felt beside him. He opened his eyes. There was no one there.

"AJ?" He said. He sat up and looked on the floor. AJ's clothes were gone. "AJ?" Halley and Jessica appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Is mommy here?" Halley asked.

"No why?"

"You said AJ." "That's mommy's name."

"Daddy was having a dream and mommy was in it."

"Daddy did you have a dream last night to?" Halley asked.

"Why?"

"I woke up last night for a minute." "I heard a squeaky sound and strange noises."

"Oh well daddy just had the TV up to loud that's all."

"Oh."

"Go into the living room and watch cartoons and daddy will be out to make you breakfast."

"Ok." They went into the living room. John got up shut the door and put on some clothes.

AJ was sitting at home thinking about how she'd let last night get so out of hand. She needed someone to talk to. She decided to call Kaitlyn.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn said.

"Hi it's me."

"What's wrong AJ?"

"I did something really dumb last night."

"What?"

"I slept with John."

"You what?" "How did that happen?"

"Jessica forgot Bunny Trixie last night." "I took it over to John's hotel room." "I put Jessica to bed." "John asked me if I wanted a few beers I said sure." "We drank for a few hours." "Then the next thing I know we were in his bedroom having sex." "It was really stupid."

"Why?"

"John will want more then I want."

"You mean he'll want to get back together?"

"Probably."

"You don't want to."

"No." "I'm happy with things just the way they are." She looked at the clock. "I gotta go pick up the kids."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

AJ went to the hotel. She knocked on the door to John's room. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in.

"Hi mommy." Both of the twins said.

"Hi." "Give daddy hugs and kisses so we can go home." They both hugged and kissed John. They left.

The next night AJ was walking down the hall of the arena. She walked passed John's locker room.

"AJ." He said.

"Yeah?" She said turning around and standing in the doorway. He held up one of her plastic bracelets

"I found it in the bed when I was packing." She went in and took it.

"Thanks."

"Halley heard us."

"She heard us having sex?"

"Yeah she said she woke up for a minute and heard a squeaky sound and strange noises."

"What did you tell her?"

"That it was the TV."

"Good."

"AJ." "Why did you leave?"

"Are one night stand was over." "So I left."

"It doesn't have to just a one night stand, does it?"

"I knew you'd do this."

"Do what?" "You can't tell me you didn't feel anything."

"Look John, you know that sex between us is always amazing and two nights ago was no exception." "Why can't we both think of it as a great time and forget about it?"

"That's not what I want and I don't think it's what you want either."

"We were drunk and we had sex that's it."

"Oh yeah?" "Remember what happened the first time we got drunk and had sex on New Years Eve.

"I got pregnant."

"That's when we started falling in love with each other."

"Ha." "I know that's a lie on your part."

"What?"

"You started dating Nikki a week after that."

"Yeah I was in denial like you are now."

"Whatever I'm leaving." She turned leave. John turned her around.

"AJ, I still love you."

"John don't say that." She said with tears in her eyes

"I do AJ." "I love you."

"John." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She broke it after a few seconds. "I'm sorry I can't."

"Baby-

"No I can't do this again." "The truth is, I love you but a relationship is more then just love." "It's also trust and I don't trust you. She left.


	44. Chapter 44

A month had passed. There was an awkwardness between AJ and John now. John knew he had to prove to AJ that she could trust him if he wanted her to come back to him. AJ had been throwing up for the passed two weeks. She was in her hotel bathroom. It was morning she was in the bathroom puking.

"Mommy are you ok?" Halley asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine sweetheart." She flushed the toilet brushed her teeth and opened the door. She sat on the couch.

"Jessica mommy's sick."

"No mommy's ok." The twins sat on opposite sides of her.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Jessica asked.

"She was making throw up noises in the bathroom." Halley said.

"Is it your tummy mommy?"

"Girls listen to me." AJ said. "Mommy is fine ok?" "Now you have to aunt Kaitlyn's for awhile."

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Mommy has to go somewhere."

"Where?" Halley asked.

"No where you need to know." "Come on both of you get some toys."

She took the girls to Kaitlyn's room. She knocked on the door. Kaitlyn answered.

"Hi." Kaitlyn said.

"Hi."

"Hi girls."

"Hi." They both said. AJ turned to the girls.

"I'll be back in a few hours." AJ said. "Be good for aunt Kaitlyn."

Later that night at the arena AJ knocked on John's locker room door. He answered.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in and sat on the couch. He sat next to her. "I'm glad you're here I wanna talk to you."

"You go first."

"Alright." "You say you don't trust me." "So what if I slowly rebuild your trust in me?"

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Let's go on a few dates." "Take things nice and slow and I promise I'll show you that you can trust me again."

"I'm willing to try it."

"We never do anything together with the kids unless it's there birthdays or Christmas or something like that." "Let's do something together with the kids."

"Ok." "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I went to the doctor today." "I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"This is great." "Do the girls know?"

"No." "I thought we could tell them together."

"Ok."

"I already told Stephanie." "Oh and when we do go out we're not having sex."

"I know."

"And just because we're not having sex doesn't mean you'll go have it with someone else right?"

"AJ."

"That's a fair question."

"No I'm not gonna do that."

"Ok."

A few days later AJ and the twins were at home. They were waiting for John to get there. There was a knock at the door. AJ answered it. They sat on the couch with the girls.

"Halley, Jessica, mommy and daddy have something to tell you." AJ said. "Girls mommy's gonna have a baby."

"Doesn't it need a daddy first?" Jessica asked.

"I'm it's daddy Jessica." John said.

"Oh." "Can you tell it to be a boy?" "I want a brother."

"Me to." Halley said.

"We can't tell it be a boy." AJ said. "It might be though."

"Mommy, daddy I have a question." Jessica said.

"What's your question?"

"We have friends and there mommies and daddies live in the same house." "You and daddy don't." "Why not?"

"We used to before you were born." John said. "See daddy's a dummy and I made your mommy mad." "That's why we don't live in the same house."

"Can't you just tell mommy you're sorry?"

"Sometimes grown up problems can't be fixed by saying sorry."

"I have one more question."

"What's that?"

"Were you and mommy ever in love?"

"Yes we were."

"I loved your daddy a lot." AJ said. "Ok everybody in the kitchen." "We're gonna have ice cream."


	45. Chapter 45

A month had passed. AJ was two months pregnant. She and John had talked on the phone every night after the kids went to bed. In a way it was like they were getting to know each other all over again. Tomorrow John was coming to New Jersey. He was spending two days there. He and AJ were finally going on a date. AJ had just put the kids to bed. She decided to take a bubble bath and relax. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a bubble bath."

"Really?" "Hmm."

"Stop it." She said smiling.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be thinking about a single woman in her bathtub."

"Well hopefully you're not single to much longer."

"Don't count your chickens mister." "Just because we're talking about maybe getting back together, doesn't mean we're going to."

"I know." "You got to admit though, hasn't it been nice talking to each other like this?"

"Yeah." "It reminds me of when we first started going out." "We were so happy then."

"We could be that happy again." "How are the girls?"

"Fine." "Sleeping like little angels."

"Or so we thought like on New Years Eve." He said laughing.

"Yeah."

"I'd like to have a night like that again but slower."

"We'll see." "I did really enjoy that night though."

"I know I heard you that night." He said laughing.

"John." She said laughing.

"I'm kidding." "I enjoyed it to." "How's the baby?"

"Good." "I'm gonna get off here and go to bed."

"Alright." "I'll see you, the girls and the baby tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day John came to the house.

"Ok girls ready to go to the movies and dinner?" John asked.

"Yeah." They both said. AJ put on her coat.

"Where are you going mommy?" Halley asked.

"I'm going with you guys." AJ said.

"Why?"

"I want to."

They went to the movies and dinner. They put the girls to bed and went downstairs. AJ walked John to the door.

"Today was really fun." AJ said.

"Yeah." "I had fun." "The girls had a blast." "What about you?" He asked rubbing her stomach. "Did you have fun?" "AJ are you sure you don't want me to pick you up for our date tomorrow."

"No." "I don't want the girls getting there hopes up."

"Alright." "See you tomorrow night."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next night AJ was getting ready to leave.

"Mommy you look really pretty." Jessica said.

"Thank you Jessica."

"Where are you going?"

"To dinner."

"Why aren't me and Halley going?"

"It's a restaurant for grown ups."

"Oh have fun."

"I will you and your sister be good for the babysitter."

AJ met John at the restaurant.

"Hi." She said sitting down.

"Hi." "Wow you look great."

"Thanks." "You look nice to."

They were eating there food and talking.

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this." John said. "I've missed you for a long time."

"Well I'm not making any promises yet but if things keep going the way they are, things just might work out."

"Good." "I want them to."

"I do to." "Really." "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of allowing myself to fall back in love with you." "I want to." "It's just you hurt me real bad before." "I believe you when you say you won't do it again." "I want to be able to trust what you say and while I'm trying, I still don't."

"I know but that's why we're doing this like this." He took her hand. "To show you that all I want now is you and our family."

John walked AJ to her car.

"I had fun tonight." AJ said.

"Me to." "So, do I get another date?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. It broke after a few minutes. "I know we agreed to wait on the sex but it's hard to after you kiss me like that."

"Just think about New Years Eve." "That should hold you over."

"Just out of curiosity, no rush or anything, when do you think we'll have sex again?"

"If things are going good between us and it feels right we will." "If and when we do I'd like it to be spontaneous this time." She kissed him. "I gotta go." "Bye."

"Bye."


	46. Chapter 46

Three months had passed. AJ was five months pregnant and showing. Things were going great between her and John. They weren't officially back together yet but very close to it. They were still keeping it a secret from the girls. Today was an exciting day. Today AJ and John were finding out if the baby was a boy or a girl. It was early in the morning. The babysitter was there. The door opened.

"Daddy's here." Halley said. Halley and Jessica both got up and ran to him.

"Hey you two." They all went into the kitchen.

"Hi John." AJ said.

"Hi AJ." "How are you?"

"Fine."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good." "Girls mommy and daddy have to go." "Be good."

AJ and John got in the car. John looked at her.

"What?" She said. He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Ready to find out what the baby is?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." "After we do I'm putting you in a plastic bubble until you go into labor."

"What?" She said laughing.

"The first time you got pregnant you were in a car accident." "The second time you got pregnant we both got hit by a car and you ended up in a coma." "This time I'm not taking any chances."

"I'll be fine John." "Those were freak accidents."

They were at the doctor. AJ was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations AJ and John it's a boy."

"A boy." AJ said excitedly.

"Just one boy right?" John asked.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"This is great." AJ said.

They went back to AJ's apartment. They were sitting with the girls on the couch.

"Girls we have exciting news." AJ said.

"What?" They both said.

"You're getting a brother." John said.

"Yay it's a boy." Halley said. "Jessica we'll finally have a brother to play with."

"I know isn't it great?" Jessica said.

"Then we can all get older and be wrestlers like mommy and daddy."

"AJ these are definitely our kids." John said smiling.

John spent the whole day there. When the girls were going to sleep John told them he was leaving but he didn't. He and AJ were in her room. He were sitting next to each other. He started to rub her stomach.

"I still can't believe it." John said. "A boy."

"You wanted a boy didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Me to."

"AJ I've been thinking." "Everything's been going really well with us."

"It has." He kissed her.

"Can I spend the night?"

"Oh I get it." "Hmm, should I be nice and finally allow us to take that next step again?"

"I think you should." She kissed him.

"Ok." "Just let me go check the girls."

"Alright."

She came back a few seconds later.

"They're both out but just in case." She locked the door. She got in bed. They kissed.

Afterward they were laying there.

"John." She said.

"What?"

"Do you still have that locket you gave me?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have it back?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?

"The reason I decided we could have sex tonight was because I finally feel like I can trust you now." "I'm ready to take you back if you still want that."

"Of course I still want that." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	47. Chapter 47

Four months had passed AJ was nine months pregnant. She was due next week. She and John couldn't wait. AJ and the girls had moved in with John. The girls loved living with both of them. John was coming home later that night. AJ and the girls were sitting on the couch.

"Mommy what's that thing around your neck?" Jessica asked.

"It's a necklace." "Daddy gave it to me for Christmas a couple years ago."

"It's pretty."

"It opens up." "See?" She opened it.

"Why is there a picture of you and daddy in there?" Halley asked.

"It shows how much daddy loves me."

"Can't daddy just tell you that?"

"Yes but sometimes it's nice to get a gift that says it to."

"There's something on it." AJ flipped it over.

"That's just what daddy had engraved on it."

"In what?"

"Engraved it means he had words put on it."

"Oh." "What do they say?"

"It says." "To my love April J-

"Who's April?" Jessica asked.

"April is me silly."

"Mommy do you have a fever?" Halley asked.

"No why?"

"Your name is AJ not April." AJ laughed.

"No girls." "See mommy's real name is April." "Mommy just doesn't like being called that." "My middle name is Jeanette." "So people call me AJ."

"Does daddy know that?" Jessica asked.

"Of course daddy knows that." "How do you think he came up with your middle name?"

A few hours later John's car pulled in the driveway.

"Yay daddy's here." Jessica said. She and Halley were both waiting by the front door. The front door opened.

"Hey there's two of my favorite girls." He hugged them both and kissed them on the cheek. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Yeah." They both said. John went over to the couch where AJ was sitting. And sat next to her.

"There's my third favorite girl." "Hi."

"Hi." AJ said. They kissed.

"And there's my favorite little boy." He kissed her stomach.

"John wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure."

"The girls didn't know that my name is April until today."

"What?"

"Yeah I told them it was April and they didn't believe me at first."

"They thought it was AJ?"

"Yeah and it is but technically it's not." "I think what confused them is they've never heard anyone call me April."

"That is pretty funny."

It was the middle of the night. AJ woke up. She felt her water break.

"John wake up." She said.

"What's a matter?"

"My water just broke."

"What?!" He jumped out of bed. "Alright it's ok." "I'm gonna call my parents and we're gonna go to the hospital."

"Ok."

They went to the hospital. Within the hour AJ was delivering.

"You're doing good AJ." The doctor said. "One more push." She pushed a few seconds later she heard the baby crying. She passed out.

The next morning she woke up. John was wheeling in the baby.

"Just in time." John said. "Someone's been wanting to meet you." He picked up the baby and handed him to her. The baby opened his eyes and looked right at AJ.

"He has your eyes."

"I know."

"I wanna name him Emmett."

"Ok." "I like it." "AJ I have something for you." He took a ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "AJ I love you and I think it's time we all became Cena's." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. "I love you John."

"I love you to AJ."

**Well that's it. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Over 200 reviews isn't an easy thing to get. I enjoyed writing the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you continue to read my future stories.**


End file.
